SIN and RAGE
by Missing Zero
Summary: There is an Organization that prides itself with the supply of arms to those who are willing to buy. True to its name the Organization hides in the Shadows. Now at Armory 1, two Gundams are being transported to the Minerva. AU.
1. Arrival & Destruction

Gundam SEED Destiny: SIN and RAGE

Summary: It is the Cosmic Era 73, on the Colony known as Armory 1, many things happened and eventually lead to the Second Bloody Valentine War. Now what if there was two more pilots and two new Gundams at that time, as well as an Secret Organization? Your about to find out! Sort of a Novelization of Gundam SEED Destiny.

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Gundam SEED Destiny, but I do over the Gundams I created! (To my knowledge)

Chapter 1: Arrival & Destruction

* * *

_Armory 1, CE 73_

It has been one and a half years since the civil war known as the Bloody Valentine War between genetically enhanced people known as Coordinators and the unaltered called the Naturals. Their conflict dragged the entire world into chaos and many, many lives was lost. However during such times of chaos there are those who thrive on it, using the opportunity to profit from the war. One of those groups, was the Shadow Collective. This group was one of the most secretive groups out there, going out of their way to make sure there was no trace of them at all. They only made contact with very trust worthy buyers, and that was only a hand full.

No one really knows what they supplied and even less knew who they'd supplied! There were some rumors that they supplied both ZAFT and E.A., Patrick Zala and Muruta Azrael respectively. After the Bloody Valentine War ended, every trace of the Shadow Collective was wipe clean, as if there was any to begin with.

_Chairman Durandal's __Helicopter_

Gilbert Durandal, Chairman of the PLANTs was in his seat with everyone else attending their own things.

_"Thank you Chairman Durandal, I expected as much from you." _said the figure on the screen.

"There is no need for that, I thank you for agreeing to meet me." the Chairman responded.

_"Your welcome. As promised, I sent two of my pilots and the experiment Mobile Suits to Armory 1. As we discussed, they are going to be stationed on the Minerva, correct?"_ The person on the screened asked.

"Of course. I do not have any ideas of back stabbing anyone who helps the PLANTs." The Chairman responded

_"Good. I will expect payment when it's due. Til then, use my pilots to carry out any thing you want...so much as it doesn't involve me."_ the figure added with a chuckle. _"And I thank you for supplying me with the necessary materials for this little experiment. Farewell." _the person said before his face disappeared from the screen and his helicopter was approaching it's destination.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the airspace near the hangers of Armory 1._

A transport ship was nearing the hangers of Armory 1 and the Minerva. On board was was two young men with a cargo of two mobile suits. On the bridge and main seat of the ship was a pilot with blue pilot suit, his face was covered by the helmet as he steered the plane and was typing in the coordinates to the Minerva. In the seat of the Co-pilot was another pilot, in a red pilot suit, he was checking the instruments of the plane while making sure they were on the right track.

"So I heard that we're on the newest battleship of ZAFT. That's pretty cool." said the Co-pilot as he said it in a normal voice.

"Model number LHM-BB1,the Minerva, first of it's kind, Captain: Talia Gladis. The newest ship made since the end of the Bloody Valentine War." the pilot deduced with information.

"Fuh, Always with the statistics, aren't we?" The Co-pilot scoffed, "Whatever,"

The transport made it's way towards the hangers when an transmission came in, _"Attention Transport SS20! You are flying within our airspace, please give us a clearance code so you can land."_ A operator said over the radio.

"Understood, transferring code now." The pilot confirmed as he motioned to his Co-pilot to punch in the code, and he did just that. Soon the operator came back on, _"Code accepted, please land on runway 4. Our crew will help unload your cargo."_

With that cleared up, the pilot brought down the plane and landed on the runway with a rough landing, but got down nonetheless. After the landing, the landing crew of the runway began to approach the transport.The pilots got out of the cockpit and went to their lockers where they changed into Uniformsthat were similar to ZAFT's Elites(the colors matched their pilot suits) and exited the plane. Once on the ground, the captain of the ground crew went up to the two pilots as his crew started to open the back of the ship.

When the ground crew lowered the back of the cargo hold to reveal a Mobile Suit standing tall. "Whoa! What is this? A New model? I didn't hear anything about this! What do you think it can do?" Was the reactions of several crew members as they stood there talking about the Mobile Suit, The first one had two large shields equipped on it's shoulders, while the second unit was behind it with two blade like wings on it's back almost on the sides with it's thrusters inbetween them, and it's shield already on it's arm and it was big enough to cover it's entire left arm.When the captain came by, "Hey! Stop standing around like idiots and get to work!" he shouted as all of the crew began to scramble to work. "Sorry about that, their not all ways like this, their-" the captain was saying but he was cut off by the Red Pilot, "Don't know, don't care. I just want to get to the Minerva."

The captain was confused by the out burst as the pilot walked off to the ZAFT jeep parked nearby and jumped in the back, his partner just glare at him a while before he turned back to the captain, "How long will it take to load our Mobile Suits?' The Blue Pilot asked, "Uh, about twenty minutes." The captain responded, "Step on it. We are in a hurry." The Blue Pilot said as he made his way to the jeep and seat in the front.

"So then, what are we to do when we get to the Minerva?" The Red Pilot asked. "Your so eager to get there, and you don't even know what we're going to do there?" The Blue Pilot mused, "Were just there for simple, things really, nothing special. Just follow order they give us." The Blue Pilot explained.

The Red pilot looked at him with a suspicious look, "There is one more thing isn't there?" He asked, and his Blue comrade laughed, "Well since you found that out, I guess you can find out about that." He mused as he turned his attention to the Mobile Suits that was being moved on to carrier beds. "Hmph! You and your sharp ass tongue!" The Red pilot retorted as he scoffed in frustration as he too look at the Mobile Suits, "I can't wait to take out those bastards..." He mumbled, but it was heard by his partner, "Still hold a grudge, I see. Huh, I don't blame you."

"Don't give me that." Red replied fiercely "When that time comes, I will make sure they pay for everything!"

"Calm down, their not here, so there's no reason to get so riled up." Blue replied as he glanced to behind him to see the Chairman of the PLANTs himself in the distance. He was with The Representative of ORB Cagalli Yula Athha. _'Hmph, So it seem that ORB is here.' _he thought as he continued to look at the Representative, _'Them and their little vow of neutrality, hmph. Weaklings, the lot of them all.'_

* * *

"But still! Having too much strength is will only invite another war!" Representative Cagalli shouted as she ran ahead of Durandal, "No Princess. Strength is a necessity. There will always be conflict." The Chairmen responded. "That is why we have to maintain our military strength, much like yourselves."

Cagalli didn't respond immediately,as her bodyguard: Alex Dino A.K.A Athrun Zala, glanced over to the runway and saw a Mobile Suit beginning loaded out of a transport ship. Not to far away, he saw a jeep with two people inside wearing what seems to be ZAFT elite uniforms. One had a navy blue uniform with matching hair and the other one wore a regular red uniform and had crimson hair.

The one in blue was sitting in the passenger seat with his arm resting on the back of the seats with his back against the door and his head turned to the side while looking towards The Chairman's group, while the one in red was sitting in the back and on the edge of the jeep with his arms resting on his legs. Although the two were at a distance, Alex could noticed that the one in blue was looking in the general direction of the Chairman and Cagalli. The one in red seemed to be focusing his attention on the Mobile Suit that was being moved out on the carrier beds.

But then an alarm went off throughout the base! Soldiers then began to scramble to hanger six, where the alarm was coming from, but before any of them could get in, several beams erupted from the doors and pierced through A ZAKU and a GINN and the hanger behind it as all of them burst into an explosion and flames! The resulting explosion sent out a gust of wind and smoke as everyone duck for cover. "Cagalli!" Alex yelled as he covered her from the explosion when the guards around the Chairman covered him.

The two pilots in the jeep also were affected by the sudden turn of events. As the explosion happened, the Red pilot jumped over the side of the jeep and hid behind the jeep for cover as the blue pilot had to block the gust of wind with his arm. "What the hell just happened!?" The Red pilot asked as he pressed his back to the side of the jeep as his partner then jumped over the door and also hid behind the jeep. "Nothing good, that's what." The Blue pilot responded irritatedly.

From wreckage of Hanger 6, came the three New Model Mobile Suits, One was green and had two cylinder like objects on it's back, another was black and had wing like parts on it's back, while the last one was blue and had a circular type armor on it's shoulders as well as a javelin type weapon. "Chaos? Gaia? Abyss?" One maintenance worker said as mayhem was happening all over the place!

"Destroy all of the hangers before they move the Mobile Suits out." Said Sting Oakley,the pilot of the Chaos, "Stella, you take the left." Auel Neider of the Abyss said to the pilot of the Gaia, Stella Loussier, who responded with "Understood." as the Abyss jumped off to the left and the Gaia jumped to the right as the two begun to destroy all of the hangers and mobile suits in them.

"Their the new Mobile Suits from Hanger 6! Someone has taken them! Send out the Mobile Suits! We have to take them back!" Shouted one of the soldiers to the Chairman, "They what?" was the shocked expression of the Chairman as Cagalli's expression was just the same as she shouted, "New models!" she shouted as the Abyss destroyed the hanger and turned towards the group. Upon seeing the design of the Mobile Suit, Cagalli and Alex where surprised by it, "That's a..." Alex started and Cagalli finished it with "A Gundam!" as the destruction continued.

* * *

Back at the jeep, the two pilots were still hiding behind the jeep as more explosion occurred. They could have run, but they couldn't leave there suits for the enemy to find.

"When will people ever learn to put up a better security system!?" The Blue pilot shouted as another explosion and he lowered himself behind the jeep. His red clad partner scoffed in anger as he looked at his Mobile Suit, that was on the carrier bed, and rushed off towards it!

Seeing his partner run off in the time like this, Blue pilot had shouted out, "Hey! Where are you going!?" as another explosion was made and he had to duck behind the jeep again."What does it look like I'm doing?!" the Red pilot as he shoved some of the maintenance crew out of the way as he got to the side of the Mobile Suit and scrambled his way to the chest of the weapon as he opened the cockpit.

His blue partner knew what he was doing and didn't try to stop him, "Be careful! Because of the long flight, most of the weapon systems has been deactivated!" he warned but all he got was the irritated look of his partner, "Does it look like I give a damn!?" He yelled as he jumped into the cockpit and began to start his Mobile Suit. Red began to type in several commands on the keyboards within the cockpit and flipped few switches as lights began to turn on and on a monitor in front of him came on and had:

_Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty_

_Mobile Suit Neo Operation System_

_**G**eneration_

_**U**nsubdued_

_**N**uclear_

_**D**rive_

_**A**ssualt_

_**M**odule_

"Good, systems working." Red mumbled to himself, "Now let's see what I can use." he said to himself as a blueprint of his unit came on and two circles appeared over the arms, "Prefect. I can use those." Red mumbled to himself again as he smirked, as he got his unit to seated position as steam shot out of it's chest. "Now I'm going to make you bastards pay!" he shouted as he got his unit to a vertical base and activated it's phase shift armor to change his gray armor to a red and orange color scheme,he then activated the thrusters on it's back and took off towards the stolen units!

Not wanting to stand around anymore, Blue then ran to his Mobile Suit that was still in the transport, when he got there he ran to the lift that was in front of his weapon as he pressed the 'raise' button.When he got to the same level as the cockpit, he jumped in and start to activate the unit as well. The monitor in front of him was the same as his partner's as he ran a diagnostic to see if everything was in order. "Thruster operating at maximum level. Armor at 100. Energy output at maximum level. Weapon System is efficient enough." said Blue as check every weapon on his unit at the moment. He then made his Mobile Suit's arm towards the right to grab it's beam rifle as it then activated it's phase shift armor as it turn from gray to black as it stepped out of the transport. "Target confirmed: ZGMF-X24S Chaos, ZGMF-X88S Gaia, ZGMF-X31S Abyss. Disable for recapture." said Blue like a machine going over mission goals. "Commencing Mission!" He shouted as he activated his thrusters and flew off!

* * *

The Abyss was attacking the hangers as Sting said to prevent additional units to launch. "Take this!" Auel shouted as he fired the beam weapons from under it's shoulder armors and destroyed the hanger. "Got it!" Auel shouted but his mood changed when he heard the alarm go off in his cockpit! "What the-!" he shouted as he had to jump back to avoid what look like a metal whip! The whip tore into the ground and it soon then returned to it's owner. It's color scheme was red and orange with two large shields on it's shoulders and it's whip returned to it's arm.

"How does it feel when your fighting against someone who fights back!" shouted the Red pilot as he then threw his arm and the whip once again fired out and streaked it' way towards the Abyss! The Abyss jumped back as once again the whip tore into the ground. "Who the hell are you?" Auel shouted as he fired the cannon on the tip of his shoulder armor as the new unit retrieved it's whip and used it's thrusters to shoot off to the left, avoiding the shots! "What the hell is that? There's no data on this thing!" Auel shouted as his scanners did not recognize the Mobile Suit below him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" the Red clad pilot shouted as he activated his thrusters and took off after him! "Take this!" he shouted as he once again shot his whip at the Abyss. The Abyss used it's thrusters to shoot up to avoid the horizontal swipe of the whip! "You can't hit me with that!" Auel shouted with confidence, however he did not expect another with was on that unit on his left arm as it then shot out of the arm and wrapped around the Abyss! "What the hell!" Auel shouted complete off guard as he tried to break free, but the whip was also wrapped around it's shoulder armor preventing him from firing his ordinance!

"It look like I'm fried fish for dinner!" The Red pilot shouted as he pressed on a button on his controls, but however nothing happened, "What!" he screamed as on his monitor was the word 'UNUSABLE' because of the weapon lock "You've got to be kidding me!" he roared as the Abyss used it's javelin to cut off the whip, and it spread it's armor to rip apart the remains of the whip off.

"Nice try bastard! Take this!" Auel shouted as he fired all of his beam weaponary at his opponent as all of the beam streaked across the sky. "Damn!" Red shouted as he blocked the main beam from the Abyss' chest with his left shield as all of the others shot pass him. As the Red Mobile Suit lowered his shield, the Abyss was upon him, ready to impale him with it's javelin, "I've got you now you!" Auel shouted as he was just about to thrust his javelin, but another alarm went off as it alerted Auel of an incoming attack from the right which forced him to abandon the attack and retreat back. The Abyss manage to avoid the beam at the last minute as Auel look at his right to see another Mobile Suit with what seems like blade wings coming at him with it's beam rifle pointing at him!

"Where the hell did you guys come from!" Auel shouted as he had dodge the multipe shots fired from the newcomer. The Black Mobile Suit moved in on the Red one, "You okay?" he asked his partner, "Back the hell off! He's mine!" he shouted as charged at the Abyss while drawing a what look like a beam saber handle with a metal blade at the end, it then extend to the length of a polearm as the blade at the end extended out and two more blades extended outwards to the left and right, so it now look like a cross between an double sided axe and a spear, "I'm going to gut you and watch the blood flow out!" Red shouted as he thrusted his spear as the Abyss used the pole section of his javelin to block the spear!

While blocking the spear from his enemy, an transmission came on Auel's communication screen, _"Hey Auel! We have a problem!"_ It was Sting and by the sound of his voice, things wasn't good on his end either, _"There another Gundam here! This one wasn't in the info we got!" _

"Well boo-hoo for you! I got my hands full with these two!" Auel shouted back as he forced off the Red one and fired the cannons, only for it to be dodged. After dodging, the Red one moved his spear to his left hand and used his remaining whip in his right hand to swing at the Abyss, but the Abyss manage to dodge it, but then the Black one fired off several more shots with it's rifle and Auel had to strafe his Mobile Suit to the left and right so he wouldn't get shot.

_"Two? There's two more!"_ Sting shouted clearly shocked by the information from Auel, "Neo messed up big time! If he didn't screwed up on this information, we would be having this much trouble!" Auel shouted clearly pissed off as he fire all of the beam ordinance of Abyss as both of his enemy dodge it.

As the Black one barrel rolled to avoid the shot, he noticed that the Gaia and Chaos was double teaming an allied Mobile Suit, and by the looks of it, it was a Gundam as well. "Moving to assist allied Mobile Suit." The Blue Pilot said as he barrel rolled again and blasted off towards the unit and flew right pass the Abyss, "What the? Where are you going?" Auel shouted as he prepared to fire his ordinance, but then he was alerted by another alarm as he then was barely able to dodge the whip as it swung over him and he was able to block the spear with his javelin. "Pay attention to me, if you want to live!" the Red Pilot shouted as pushed down on his spear.

* * *

The Sword Impulse was dealing with the Gaia as it was in it's quaddurple form as it was blitzing back and forward pass him, as he tried to hit it with his anti-ship sword called, "Excalibur' as it threw it like a boomerang at the Gaia while it was in the air. However the Gaia blocked it with it's shield as the sword was deflected and stabbed into the ground.

_"Shinn. Your orders are to capture them, you do understand that, don't you? They belong to us."_ said Auther,the XO of the Minerva as he contacted Shinn via radio.

"I know that! I don't know if I can take them though." said Shinn, "How the hell did this happen in the first place!?" Shinn shouted as the Gaia charged at him with it's beam saber, after ducking under it's first strike, they clashed blades and made a really good light show. "Did we just let the enemy walk in and take them!?" Shinn shouted as an alarm went off in his cockpit.

"Now it is not the time to wonder how this happen." said the pilot of the incoming Black Mobile Suit as he fired several shots at the Gaia after it had backed off from the Impulse, "Just complete the mission! Then you can wonder all you want!" he shouted as he put his beam rifle away and pulled his beam saber from his hip as it released a L-shaped beam blade as it swooped down from the skies and tried to slash the Gaia, but the Gaia jumped back to avoid the blow.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?!" Shinn shouted as Black one got to a standing position and got into a sword stance, "Now isn't the best time for introductions either." he said as he blocked the Gaia's beam saber, "Damn you to hell!" Stella shouted as she was forced back. As the Gaia was forced back, the Chaos decided to attack the Impulse. The Impulse saw the attack and used it's remaining Excalibur to block the Chaos' beam saber.

_"Attention unidentified Mobile Suit! Who are you and what is your affiliation?"_ Auther shouted over the radio.

"..." The Pilot sat there await for the next attack, _"Are you with ZAFT?"_Auther asked with a tint of agression, "...Yes." He plainly said as he fended off another strike by the Gaia. _"What is your name?"_ Auther asked. "My name is of no importance." He said as he jumped back as the Gaia transformed into a wolf again. _"What? You have to-"_ Auther was saying but the Captain of the Minerva, TaliaGladys cut him off, _"Then what is that Mobile Suit your piloting?"_ Auther looked at her in surprise _"Captain?"_

Talia awaited for the response from the pilot, "This is...The ZGMF-X61S. The Sin." He replied as the Gaia leapt at him and he readied himself for the attack!

* * *

A/N: Okay to set things start things off, the two pilot name's aren't Blue and Red, I just called them that to shorten it, and if you read my profile, you'd know who they are. Secondly, First Gundam story, go easy on me. Thirdly, this story is kind of a novelization of the Destiny series, so most parts of this story will be similar to the anime with the same lines as it.


	2. Battle

Gundam SEED Destiny: SIN and RAGE

Summary: It is the Cosmic Era 73 on the Colony known as Armory 1, many things happened and eventually lead to the Second Bloody Valentine War. Now what if there was two more pilots and two new Gundams at that time, as well as an Secret Organization? Your about to find out!

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Gundam SEED Destiny, but I do over the Gundams I created! (To my knowledge)

Chapter 2: Battle

* * *

The Sin held up it's beam saber as the Gaia to try and slash off one of it's wings, however because of it's slender form, it was able to dodge the slash and dash past the Sin. After the Gaia dodged the Sin, it charged at the Impulse who was trying to get in close to the Chaos, but it keep some distance between them and used it's ordinance to keep the Impulse at bay. The Impulse was taken by surprise as the Gaia rammed it as he lost his balance and fell.

"Now you're mine!" Sting shouted as he fired all of his small missiles that was in his cylinder like weapons on his back. As the missiles were coming down on the Impulse, it grabbed one of the beam boomerang on it's back and threw it at the incoming missiles as it ripped through the missiles and destroyed most of them, save for a few. "Aw crap!" Shinn shouted as he was going to grab the other boomerang, but the missiles were shot by two beams and destroyed them. The Impulse look towards where the beams were fired from to see it was shot from the Sin's shield.

"You're too slow. Increase your reaction time or you will perish." the pilot of the Sin said as it used it's thrusters to get in close to the Chaos while shooting several shots.

"Oh shut up! Just because you came from nowhere, doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do!" Shinn shouted as he shot at the Gaia.

"I was only giving advice to increase your performance." the Sin replied, "I'll deal with the Chaos, I'm better equipped for combat against it. You disable the Gaia." he said as he gained altitude and fired on the Chaos from above.

"Stop telling me what to do, damn it!" Shinn shouted in anger as he retrieved his two boomerangs and engaged the Gaia with his Excalibur as it transformed back into it's Mobile Suit form. The Gaia jumped back as it fired it's beam rifle at the Impulse who blocked it with his shield as he got closer.

The Chaos fired it's beam rifle at the airborne Sin as it was avoiding all of it's shots with surprising agility as it returned fire. "Damn! Who the hell are you?" Sting shouted as the cylinders on his back disconnected and flew towards the Sin. While surrounding the Sin, the two cylinders fired their beam cannons and forced the Sin to take evasive action as it dodged the beams.

While dodging the beams, the Sin tried to fire back on the cylinders, but they always got out of the way at the last second, "Annoying bugs!" the pilot shouted as he once again fired on the cylinder, but still met no results. "Tch! If I can't shoot those things down," he started as he turned his attention to the Chaos, "Then I'll take you down first!" he shouted as he activated his thrusters to charge the Chaos!

"Shit!" Sting shouted as the Sin sped past his cylinders as he then fired his beam rifle at the Sin, but it continued to dodge and return fire. The Chaos had to jump back as it cylinders returned to it's back as he landed on the ground, as well as the Sin. "Damn, this is taking too long." Sting said to himself, "Auel! Where are you?!" Sting shouted into the radio.

* * *

Meanwhile in the air...

The Abyss was engaged with the Red Mobile Suit, as he has been trying to get some distance to fire all of his beam ordinance, however his enemy was intent on not giving any space between them. The Abyss fired it's cannons on the tip of it's armor at it's enemy, but it only blocked it with it's shield and charged"Huraaaa!" the pilot shouted as he did a overhead strike with his spear, which forced Auel to block it with his javelin. "Why are you trying to run!?" he shouted, "Just fight me head on!" he sneered, but then his moment was shot when he got another transmission, "Who the hell is that at a time like this!" he shouted clearly pissed off as the Abyss manage to break the deadlock as he gained some distance.

_"Attention pilot of the unidentified Mobile Suit_!" came the voice of the Minerva's XO, Arther.

"Who the hell are you?!" he shouted as he responded to the transmission and pissed off even more now that the Abyss manage to break free.. Arther was taken aback from the sudden and violent response that he flinched. "Well!? Hurry the hell up if you have to say something! Because I'm the middle of something here!" he shouted very impatient.

_"Uh, I-I am Arther Tr-Trine of the Minerva! I-I need to know your name and are you part of ZAFT!"_ said Arther nervous from the pilot's aggression.

"Why the hell should I tell you anything?! My name is my business! As for my being ZAFT, what the hell do you think?! I'm fighting the enemy!" He shouted as he was forced to dodge all of the Abyss' beam weapons.

Arther was left speechless as he was blubbering for words. "Now shut the hell up so I can get back to fighting!" the pilot shouted as he was about to kill the feed as he swung his whip, but the Abyss avoided it.

_"Wait! At least tells us the name of your Mobile Unit!"_ Captain Talia shouted quickly to make sure that he would hear her.

"The Apollo! Remember it!" he shouted vigorously as he killed the video feed.

Captain Talia fell back into her chair as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, she does not understand why those two pilots were being so hard to work with. If they are part of ZAFT as they claim, or rather as the pilot of the Sin claims to be, why are they so secretive of their identity.

"Shocking turn of events, wouldn't you say Captain?" Arther asked as he was finish recovering from his little talk with the aggressive pilot.

"First the New Models get stolen, then two more show up, and their pilot are like this? If this isn't one of the topsy turby days of my life, I don't know what is." Talia said as she regain her composure to better deal with the situation.

* * *

Meanwhile while all this was happening, Auel had a transmission of his own.

The enemy he was fighting, has been relentless as it continuously attacked him with it's spear. "What the hell's wrong with you? Get away from me!" Auel shouted as he fired his cannons at the tip of his armor. The attack hit the Red unit and exploded, leaving a black smoke cloud, Auel smirked upon the hit, however it was wiped clean off when he saw the unit emerge from the smoke with it's spear over head. "Damn you! Why won't you die!" Auel shouted as he raised his javelin to block the attack. The Abyss was having trouble holding back the Red unit, until it looked like it let up for while, that gave Auel the chance to break the dead lock and get some distance.

"Damn it! This guy tough!" Auel said to himself as heard Sting call him via radio. _"Auel! Where are you?!"_he heard Sting called. "I'm fighting this red bastard that's what!" Auel shouted as he fired all of his beam weapons, but the Red one was able to avoid all of it.

_"We're running out of time! We have to get out here! I need you help out me and Stella!"_shouted Sting and earned Auel's ire, "What. The. Hell. Do you think I'm doing!?" Auel shouted as he was able to avoid getting hit by the enemy's metal whip, "Do you think I'm waiting around for a little tea party?!" Auel shouted sarcastically as he continued to fire his weapons as the enemy drew closer with it's spear at the ready.

_"There's no time for jokes Auel!" _Sting shouted, not pleased with Auel's response, _"Can't you break off from him and get over here!?"_Sting ask and that just Auel off even more, "What the hell do you think I was doing for the past few minutes! This guy is stubborn as a bad cold!" Auel shouted as the enemy was about to impale him with it's spear but the Abyss manage to block it with it's javelin by placing it between the blades and pulling his javelin back, while at the same time he ripped the spear out of his enemy's hand."What!?" The red pilot shouted as he watch his spear fall downwards as it was then stabbed into the ground,"I got you now!" Auel shouted as he back off to fired all of his beam ordinance as he watched as the enemy bring up it's shields as some of the beams blasted into it and caused a explosion that created a smoke cloud! "Arrrrggghhhh!" the pilot shouted as his Mobile suit could be seen falling out of the cloud and plummeting towards the ground!

"I finally got you, you bastard!" Auel shouted as he saw the unit crash into one of the hangers and an explosion could be seen. "Ha! Sting! I got him! I'm on the way!" Auel shouted as he blasted off towards his comrades.

* * *

Back at the battle with the Impulse, Sin, Chaos, and Gaia.

Shinn was having problems dealing with the Gaia as it was in its wolf form and it started to blitz around him again, as he kept on missing each time he had the chance to strike and blocking and dodging whenever he had to. The Sin was also having troubles with the Chaos as the two were in a shot out as the Sin was using it's rifle and the beam guns on it's shield, while the Chaos was using it's rifle and cylinders to attack from three angles.

The pilot of the Sin was on the ropes as he was force to block the beam from the Chaos' rifle, while having to dodge the other two which was above the sides of him as he had to side step twice to dodge both of them. "Damn it. This wouldn't be so hard if I had to capture him." the pilot mumbled to himself, as he fired back at the Chaos as it blocked it with it's shield as the two cylinders fired again forcing the Sin to use it's thrusters to jump back.

All of a sudden, the colony shook which shock all of the pilots and the ones on the Minerva, "Athrun!" Cagalli shouted as now they were in a ZAKU that they commandeered during the confusion. "We're being attacked from the outside, is it from the harbor?" Athrun wondered as he had flashback to Heliopolis as he remember the colony falling apart as many innocent lives were taken.

The Impulse wasn't doing any better either as the Gaia was still to quick for the Impulse to strike, as it blitz pass him "Dammit! I never trained for this!" Shinn grunted as the Gaia jumped on the control tower and it jumped off the control tower just in time before it was shot by the Impulse. "Hey Sting! That's our cue!" Auel shouted as he shot down several DINN with his shoulder beam cannons.

"Yeah, I know! It means that our ride is here!" Sting shouted back as the Abyss landed next to him, "We're late, our bus is going to leave without us!" Auel was impatiently saying as Sting was getting irritated by the nagging,"I told you I know that!" Sting shouted as he silently added 'Stupid.' as he looked at the Sin and Impulse "But what's the deal on those two?" Auel asked as the Sin fired on the Chaos and him while the Impulse was dealing with Stella, "There was only supposed to be three new mobile suits!" he added on. "How would I know?" Sting asked back irritated. "So what do we do? Those guys aren't a part of our plans!" Auel shouted not knowing what to do with the intervention of the two other suits.

The Sin was firing both his rifle and shield at the Abyss and Chaos as they took cover behind the wreckage of the hangers, then the Chaos came out and fired it's beam rifle when the Abyss fired it's shoulder cannons. The Sin reacted by side stepping the Abyss' attack while blocking the Chaos' attack with it's shield, _"What the?"_ the pilot of the Sin thought to himself as he notice the Abyss was there, _"Where the hell did he go?"_ he thought to himself as he looked around for his partner, _"Argh, I can't think about that now, gotta take out those two."_ he finished as he continued to fire back.

"Well we can't exactly ignore them, otherwise its going to be trouble when they come after us."said Sting as an alarm went off in his cockpit, to alert him that another enemy was coming. The Chaos then aimed it's rifle at the CGUE that was coming towards him from the skies and shot him down when he blast off the left side of the CGUE. The Chaos then advance forward after it shot down the CGUE, "Can we at least take one of their heads back as a souvenir?" Auel asked as he jumped out of his hiding spot and dashed down the pathway, "Now that would be one hell of a cool present!" he finished as he fired his beam cannons at the Sin.

As the Sin lift up it's shield to block against the beams, the Chaos was closing in as the beams were deflected, and as soon as the Sin lowered it's shield, the Chaos shoulder blocked it on the left, cause it to stumble to the right and through the hanger wall. "You got to be joking!" the pilot of the Sin shouted as he couldn't believe such a simple attack caught him off guard as rubble crashed down on his mobile suit.

After the Sin was taken out of the picture for the moment, the Chaos and Abyss closed in on the Impulse which had the Gaia pinned down with it's Excalibur, "Stella!" Sting shouted as he and Auel charged at the Impulse with the Abyss directly behind the Chaos as the Gaia manage to get free from the Impulse and jump back as the Chaos jumped as well to allow the Abyss to fire it's chest cannon at the Impulse in a surprise attack! The Impulse manage to avoid the blast, but then the Chaos came from above with it's beam claws on it's feet and then tried to shoot it with it's beam rifle, and the Impulse surprisingly manage to dodge and block that as well.

Shinn was hardly able to keep up with the combination attacks from the three stolen suits as an alert warned him of the Gaia coming from behind him and it almost manage to slash him, but he manage to dodge it by a inch, however the next hit he block with his shield, he lost his balance and fell down! Athrun was watching the Impulse fend off the three unit and was watching in a sort of a daze until Cagalli snapped him out of it, "Help him!" She shouted as Athrun got his act together, "Hang on to something!" Athrun advised as he rushed off to help the Impulse.

Being on the ground is not the best place for defense for the Impulse which left wide open for the Abyss to attack with his javelin!Lucky for the Impulse, Athrun manage to shoulder tackle the Abyss with it's right shoulder and knocked it off it's feet as the ZAKU then threw it's Axe towards the Gaia as it blocked it with it's shield as the Impulse manage to get to it's feet.

Auel, who was now on the ground glared in anger at the ZAKU as he charged his chest cannon, "Take this!" he shouted as the beam soared at the ZAKU, who tried to block the beam with it's shield, but the shield wasn't strong enough as it was destroyed and forced the ZAKU to fly back and into a hanger. Inside its cockpit, Athrun reeled from the blow as he heard Cagalli gasp as she fell into his lap. "Cagalli!" he shouted with concern as he felt something wet on his hand, he was then shocked to see that blood was on his hand, from Cagalli's head. Athrun had to get Cagalli somewhere safe so he can treat her, but the Abyss fired another shot and Athrun used his thrusters to jump away from the blast and away from the battle.

Before the Abyss could give chase to the fleeing ZAKU, more DINNs and CGUEs fired from above. The Abyss responded by shooting all of his beam weapons, which made the Impulse charge at him with it's Excalibur ready to hack into him, "You're going to pay for this!" Shinn shouted as he tried to slice the Abyss, but it manage to jump over him. But before Shinn could pursue the Abyss, the Gaia was on him again as Shinn used his shield to block the saber.

"Damn you!" Stella as Shinn shouted, "I won't let you!" Of course they didn't hear each other because they weren't using the same channel on the radio.

* * *

The Abyss was in the air as he look at the Impulse battling the Gaia, "That was close. He almost got me." Auel said as he was about to fire his beam cannons on his shoulder when he noticed that a side of a hanger broke down! "What the-?" was all Auel got out because soon a beam was fired out of the dust that the collapse of the wall cause and he blocked it with his armor. "Who the hell?" Auel shouted as he eyes widen as he saw a familiar Red Mobile Suit step out of the hanger: The Apollo!

"You ain't going to get rid if me that easily!" The pilot of Apollo shouted as he now was equipped with a CGUE's beam rifle in his right hand and a DINN's machine gun in his left hand, which he probably picked up from the hanger he crashed into. "Take this you bastard!" the pilot shouted as The Apollo then began to fire both of it's weapons at the Abyss as it blocked the beams while the bullets from the machine gun mostly missed, but some were able to hit their target.

"Why won't you die already!" Auel shouted as he fired the cannons on the tip of his armor as the Apollo used it's thrusters to jet off to the left as the cannon blew up the remainder of the wall of the hanger. "That's too slow to be hit me!" the pilot shouted as he continued to fire both of his guns while strafing to the left until he hid behind the corner of the hanger. The Abyss fired it beam weapons again as the beams hit around the hanger and hit the roof of it, but didn't hit the Apollo as the Apollo dashed out of his cover spot and fired both of his weapons at the Abyss.

Auel, however was ready as he fired his shoulder cannons at the Apollo when it came out from it's hiding spot. The Apollo fired at the Abyss, but it still manage to fire off it's shots as it closed in on the Apollo. The pilot reacted by using it's right shield to block again straight beam, however because of the that, the left beam was able to shot through both of his weapons! "What!" the pilot shouted as he dropped both of his guns and boosted away from them before they were engulfed in a explosion. "Damn it! Now what the hell am I supposed to use?" he shouted as he used his thrusters to avoid the shots fired from the Abyss.

Without any more options the pilot of the Apollo had to swallow his pride for a while to search for his spear, by turning his back to his opponent. Grinding his teeth in frustration, he made his suit turn 180 degree and used his thrusters to speed off. While doing that, he also decided to try and remove the weapon lock, unfotunately, he forgot the abort code for the lock. He furiously type in a code in the panel next to him, it didn't work.

"Are you trying to run now?" Auel shouted as he then fired his cannons at the Apollo, but it skid to the side and avoided it. "Damn it all!' The Apollo pilot shouted as he continued to type in many types of codes, but was unable to release the lock. "Argh!" He shouted as he slammed his fist into the keyboard, "Work, you stupid machine!" he shouted in anger as he then looked up and he was surprised to see his spear sticking out of the ground, "Perfect!" he shouted as he skidded across the field to grabbed his spear where he then twirled it above his head for a while before holding with his right hand outward. "I'll get you this time you bastard!" the pilot shouted as he then jetted off to find his opponent.

* * *

The Sin was still in it's shoot out with the Chaos as the battle took to the skies as the Chaos continued to use it's cylinder weapons to keep him at bay, it dodge two of the shots fired from the cylinder as it blocked the one fired from the Chaos itself as it then put away it's rifle, pulled out it's beam saber, and activated it's thrusters to get in close to the Chaos while avoiding all of it's shots. "Crap!" Sting shouted as he pulled out his beam saber as the Sin was rolling out ofthe way of the shots fired from the cylinders. When it got close enough, the Sin used it's shield sort of like a ram to block the Chaos' saber, then it used it's saber to slash at the Chaos, but the Chaos blocked it with his shield as well.

After fighting for control, the Sin broke the dead lock as it jetted backwards to fire it's beam cannons on it's shield. The Chaos reacted by blocking the attack with it's own shield as the beam spread to all directions. As the Chaos was blocking the attack the cylinders returned to it's back and he returned fire with his beam rifle, only for the Sin to evade it by using it's thrusters. But before it could attack the Chaos again and alarm went off to warn the pilot of an attack from the right and made the Sin jet backwards to avoid the beams as the Abyss closed the gap between itself and Chaos.

"Auel! Where were you?" Sting shouted as it blocked a shot from the Sin and fired back at the black suit as it also blocked the shot, "I had deal with a stubborn jerk!" Auel shouted as he fired the beam weapons on his chest and armor at the Sin, which blocked the beam fired from the chest while all the other missed their target, "Thrusters set at maximum output." the pilot said as the Sin lowered the shield as it thrusters roared loudly and it took off at the two, with it's beam saber activated. The speed that the Sin was travelling at, shocked Sting and Auel as they tried to shoot down the Sin, but it's speed was too fast as it dodged all of the shots and soon it was in between the two, as the Sin spun in a 360 degree spin to slash both the Chaos and Abyss!

"What!" Both Sting and Auel shouted as both of them had little time to dodge the blade as the Sin dashed on, "What's up with that speed?" Auel shouted as he fired again, but the Sin manage to dodge the shots by flying to the left and right, "That thing going to give us a lot of trouble with that speed!" Sting shouted as he tried to shoot down the Sin, but he didn't have any success either.

"Evasion successful, turning around for another attack," said the pilot as he then receive, _"Hey Mecha!"_ shouted the voice of his partner, _"What's the deactivation code for the weapon system?"_ he shouted, still pissed off about having to turn his back on the enemy because of that. "Don't tell me you forgot it!" the pilot of the Sin shouted, showing the first sign of emotion since getting into the cockpit of his Mobile Suit. _"Just give me the damn code!"_ his partner shouted, "It's D47-Y09. Memorize it." the pilot of the Sin said regaining his emotionless composure. _"Shut it!_" The Apollo pilot shouted as he typed in the code as his screen showed his weapons that were red turn green and the word 'USEABLE' appeared on his screen.

"Finally! Now I'll shoot down that bastard once and for all!" The Apollo pilot shouted, _"Our mission is to capture the stolen models, not to destroy them."_ his partner said over the visual radio, "Shut up! If the enemy get their hands on those models, it will only be more troublesome for us in the future! Its better to get rid of the problem before it even begins!" he shouted _"...Your logic is...understandable."_ the pilot of the Sin said as it stop in mid air as it drew it's beam rifle, _"But the mission is to capture the stolen mobile suits, not to eliminate."_ he finished as he fired on the Abyss and Chaos.

The pilot of the Apollo scoffed in frustration as it then used it's thrusters to become airborne to join the battle, but the pilot then smiled, as if he found a way to his enjoyment, "Well, did the 'mission parameters' say that we couldn't blow off a limb or two?" he asked with a wicked grin, _"That is not within mission parameters, we are only to recapture the models, there is no restrictions to damage the models."_ his partner confirmed with his emotionless face. "Perfect! I got the blue one!" the red pilot shouted as he blasted off towards the Abyss, when its beam cannons on it's back rotated forward so now it was now able to fire. _"Understood, targeting the Chaos."_ said his partner as he began to close in on the Chaos.

* * *

"Damn it! This is taking too long!" Sting shouted as he blocked the Sin's beam, then fired back with his own rifle, "Tell me about it, this guy doesn't know when to give up!" Auel shouted as he had to block the Apollo's beams with his right armor, "And now another new weapon!" he shouted again as he returned fire by fire all of the beam ordinance in his armor. The Apollo block some of the shots with his left shield as he then fired off more shots as he held his spear with both hands as he then used his thrusters to dash towards the Abyss in an attempt to slash it, but it was blocked by the Abyss' javelin, "You bastard!" Auel shouted as he and the Apollo locked blades!

"Take this!" Sting shouted as he fired his beams from both his rifle and cylinders, which was hovering behind him at the Sin. The Sin reacted by dodginig all three of the shots and sped towards the Chaos again with it's beam saber drawn as it tried to slash the Chaos, but the Chaos manage to dodge the blade and dash to the side as the Sin flew past him. "Quit moving!" Sting shouted as his cylinders returned and he fired their micro missiles at the Sin, the missiles followed the Sin through the skies as the Sin continued to fly at high speeds, "Not good enough!" the Sin pilot shouted as he turned in mid air to fire it's beam rifle that hit some of the missiles as it caused a chain reaction as it cause the rest of the missiles exploded.

"Damn it!" Sting shouted as he saw all of his missiles explode as a warning alarm went off and alerted him to two more ZAKU Warriors heading towards him, one crimson, the other grey. The pilots? Rey Za Burrel and Lunamaria Hawke, two ZAFT red elites. The two newcomers began to open fire their beam rifles on the Chaos and at the Abyss who was able to block the beams with his armor, "You bastards! How dare you tried to trick us!" Lunamaria shouted as she open fired at the Abyss. That however, didn't go over well to the Apollo's "Hey back off! This guys is mine! He shouted, using his radio as he charged at the Abyss.

"Wh-what?" Lunamaria got out as she was confused with his sudden outburst, "Who the heck are supposed to be!?" she shouted as she fire more shots at the Abyss. "Why is everyone asking that today!?" the pilot of Apollo shouted as he pushed down harder on his spear, "And I said _back off!_ This guy is mine!" he shouted as he saw the beam fly by.

"Hey Sting! Our time is up! My machine is running out of power!" Auel shouts as he fended off the Apollo as it pushed down on his javelin. The Abyss managed to break the lock and tried to slash the Apollo from the side, but the Apollo blocked it with his spear. "Nice try!" the pilot shouted as he kicked the Abyss away and fired it's beam cannons on it's shoulders.

Rey closed in on the Chaos as it fired it's beam rifle as it blocked with it's shield, "Going to withdraw! Stella!" Sting shouted to his female partner, _"Can you shake him?" _Sting asked as Stella was preparing to charge at the Impulse, "I can take this guy out." Stella said as she fired the Gaia's shoulder cannons to shoot the Impulse, "I can take him. I can take him." Stella muttered to herself, "I can take him!" she shouted as she charged the Impulse and slashed the Impulse as it blocked with its shield.

"We're leaving! Stella that's enough!" Sting shouted as Stella ignored him as she continued to charge at the Impulse, "He's not going to beat me!" Stella shouted as she continued her attack. "Stella!" Sting shouted but to no avail. Auel, who was dealing with both the Apollo and red ZAKU Warrior, smiled for he knew exactly what he was going to say would do, "Well then, I guess you'll just have to die here!" he shouted as Stella immediately froze up, "Auel, NO!" Sting shouted as he knew that Stella had problems with words that associated with 'die.'

"I'll just tell Neo that your last words were, 'All she said was Goodbye!'" Auel shouted as Stella was starting to panic and let go of her controls as the Gaia floated in mid air with it's arms dangling. That was seen by the Sin, Impulse, and grey ZAKU Warrior, "The Gaia stopped moving! Impulse! Take it down now!" the Sin pilot shouted as Shinn grabbed his boomerang, "You don't have to tell me that!" he shouted as he made the Impulse throw one of it's boomerangs.

As the boomerang twirled to the immobile Gaia, the Chaos broke off from the Sin to defend the Gaia as it whacked away the weapon and fired back on the Impulse. "Damn it!" the pilot swore as it fired on the Chaos, but the attack was blocked, "What were you doing?! You were fighting the Chaos! How could you let it get pass you!?" Shinn shouted to the Sin pilot, "Miscalculation! Return your focus to the battle!" was the pilot's response as it re-fired on the Chaos.

"Auel, why did you do that!?" Sting shouted as Stella began to panic more, "She wouldn't stop! I had no choice!" Auel shouted his excuse, "Quiet you idiot! That was uncalled for!" Sting shouted as Stella screamed in fear as she fled the battle. Sting followed suit as Auel fired his armor cannons at the enemies, "But it work didn't it?" Auel asked to particularly no one as he fell back as well.

"Their getting away! All unit pursue them!" The Sin pilot shouted as he took off after them, "That's bastard is not getting away from me!" The Apollo shouted as he activated his thrusters after the three stolen unit, particularly the Abyss. The others followed to, however Lunamaria's ZAKU had a fuse blown in the thrusters of her unit and couldn't continue. "Lunamaria! Return to the Minerva! The four of us will deal with the stolen mobile suits!" Rey shouted to Lunamaria as they pulled ahead, "Got it." Lunamaria said in frustration since she could not continue to fight.

"Heh, That's one less person to bother me." The Apollo pilot said to himself, "Our battle proficiency has been lowered, I don't see how this benifits us!" the Sin pilot shouted, "Its benifical to me! Now I will take out that Abyss for sure!" the Apollo pilot shouted as he boosted ahead of everyone else, "Selfish psycho." The Sin pilot muttered as he highered his thrusters to catch up.

"What's up with these guys?" Shinn asked Rey as the two tried to catch up to the two rushing pilots "I have no clue." Rey answered as the two sped up to catch up with the two charging mechs.


	3. Warning Shots

Gundam SEED Destiny: SIN and RAGE

Summary: It is the Cosmic Era 73 on the Colony known as Armory 1, many things happened and eventually lead to the Second Bloody Valentine War. Now what if there was two more pilots and two new Gundams at that time, as well as an Secret Organization? Your about to find out!

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Gundam SEED Destiny, but I do over the Gundams I created! (To my knowledge)

Chapter 3: Warning Shots

* * *

The Battle raged on as the seven mobile suits were engaged near the wall of the colony. The Apollo and Rey's ZAKU Phantom were engaged with the Abyss, much to the Apollo's displeasure, while the Sin and Impulse tried to stop the Gaia, which was trying to blow a hole in the wall and into space, but the Chaos prevented any attack. "If they get out of here that it! We've got to stop them now!" Rey shouted as he fired on the Abyss, but it blocked the beam with it's armor.

"Understood." The Sin pilot plainly responded,

"I'm doing my best!" Shinn shouted as he and the Sin closed in on the Gaia, but the Chaos got in their way, "Get away from her!" Sting shouted as he released his cylinders and opened fired on the two incoming mobile suits. The Impulse and Sin barrel rolled to avoid the beams. The Sin retaliated by firing it's beam rifle at the Chaos, but it was evaded as the cylinders continued to fire on it.

The Abyss however was having more trouble, since he could hardly get any space to himself since the Apollo always closed the gap between them. "What the hell is your problem?!" Auel shouted as he blocked the spear as the edge of the blade was activated and glowing pink like a beam saber, "Back off!" Auel shouted as he manage to force the Apollo off and fire it's shoulder beam cannons.

"Nice try!" The Apollo pilot shouted as he blocked the attacks with his shield and fired back. The Abyss blocked the two beams with his armor as he back off from the red mobile suit, "Damn it! This guy is beyond persistent!" Auel shouted as he fired the beam ordinance under his armor, but the Apollo manage to block the shots with it's left shield as the ZAKU Phantom fired off some shots from its beam rifle.

_"Hey! Hey you in the ZAKU!"_ a voice came from Rey's radio, _"Go after one of the others, this one is mine!"_the voiced turned out to be the pilot of the Apollo, "What?" Rey responded as he dodged the blast from the Abyss' chest, _"I mean it! Get lost!" _The pilot shouted as he dashed in towards the Abyss with it's spear at the ready. "You can't be serious! We need to work together for this!" Rey shouted as the Apollo locked blades yet again with the Abyss. _"Does it look like I need help!?"_ the pilot shouted as he pushed down on the Abyss.

"Back the hell off of me!" Auel shouted as he moved his blade away as the Apollo then fell forward because of it's pressure it was putting on the Abyss. "Take this!" Auel shouted as he was about to fire it's chest cannon, but the ZAKU Phantom fired a beam at the Abyss as it then hit the shoulder of the Abyss as t then reeled backwards from the attack as the beam from the chest fired skywards. "Do you still wish to left alone?" Rey asked as the Apollo regained it's balance as the pilot looked at the Phantom and then scoffed, "Just stay out of my way!" he shouted as he then charged at the Apollo with the ZAKU Phantom shortly behind him.

* * *

The Sin had it's beam saber out as it tried to slash the Chaos, but it manage to dodge the attack as he fired on the Sin with his beam rifle and cylinders, but the Sin was too agile and the beams missed their target. The Impulse then came from behind and tried to attack the Chaos with it's Excalibur, but the Chaos manage to dodge the attack and back off to fire it's beam weapons as the Impulse blocked the first shot and had to dodge the other two.

"Damn it!" Shinn shoted as he had to fire back on the Chaos as a transmission came on his screen, _"Impulse! Go after the Gaia! It's trying to blow a hole in the colony wall!" _The Sin pilot shouted as Shinn looked towards the Gaia as he saw it shooting all of it's weapons at the colony wall. "I'm on it!" Shinn shouted as he charged at the Gaia, "Get back here!" Sting shouted as he sent his remote weapons at the Impulse as the Sin charged towards the weapons with it's beam saber drawn to cut them down, however Sting saw the attack aimed towards his weapons as he made them avoid the slashes and then he fired on the Sin, but the Sin blocked the attacks. "Damn you!" Sting shouted as he was then faced with the Sin.

"You've quite troublesome as of today. You steal ZAFT's new models, you wreck havoc on the base and destroy most of hangers here, and now your trying to blow a hole in colony." The Sin pilot said to himself, "If it was up to me, I would stab my saber into your cockpit, and the flames engulf your body!" he shouted as he then charged at the Chaos with it's saber still out. The Chaos manage to pull out it's beam saber as Sting managed to block the saber. Sting smirked as he activated the Chaos' beam claw on it's right foot as he then lifted it up as he tried to rip into the Sin's cockpit, but the Sin broke the dead lock as he jetted backwards as the claw missed his cockpit as he fired his shield cannons at the Chaos, but the Chaos dashed to the side as he fired his mirco missiles at the Sin. The Sin then activated it's thrusters to fly upwards as the missiles followed it upwards, but the Sin then drew it's beam rifle as it stop in mid air as he then took aim at the missile with both of it's weapons as it fire both of them at the same time as the beams ripped through the missiles as they all exploded in mid air.

"Stella!" Sting shouted as he took off after the Impulse, who was currently targeting the Gaia. "You're not escaping from me!" the Sin pilot shouted as he placed his thrusters on maximum as he roared down from the skies towards the Chaos. As Sting was heading to the Impulse, he received an alarm directed to the Sin, which was coming down fast towards him, "YOU!" Sting shouted as he spun 180 degrees but was still heading to the Impulse as he fired on the Sin. The Sin flew left and right as the beams came at him as he drew his beam saber and closed in on the Chaos.

"NERAHHH!!" The Sin pilot shouted as he as lifted his saber above his head as he brought it down the Chaos, which manage to block the heavy attack with it's own beam saber as sparks was discharged from the deadlock! Sting grunted from the impact of the attack as he recoiled backwards since he had no foot hold to keep him in place as the Sin began to fire it's beam guns on it's shield as Sting used his own shield to block the attack. Sting then turned his attention to the Impulse who was almost at the Gaia. "Stella!" Sting shouted again as he transformed his Chaos into it's Mobile Armor mode as he used it's greater speed to catch up to the Impulse! "Damn it, not again!" The Sin shouted as he activated its thrusters to chase the Chaos.

"Impulse! The Chaos is coming behind you!" The Sin pilot warned his comrade as Shinn turned his attention to the incoming mobile suit behind him, "Get away from her!" Sting shouted as he released his remote weapons to target the Impulse as they flew around him and fired two times, which the Impulse block both, but the Chaos managed to get in close and attack withit's blades on the legs, which sliced the Excalibur, leaving the Sword Impulse sword less. The Chaos took advantage of this opportunity, firing several shots at the Impulse as it blocked with it's shield.

However help for the Impulse was on it's way as the Force Silhouette, that Shinn ordered earlier was closing in. Seeing that his old friend was in need of help, Rey fired on the Chaos long enough for the Silhouette to the Impulse. The Impulse detached it's Sword pack as the Force pack detached from the plane as it connected to the Impulse as it's armor color changed from red to blue. That display shocked all three thieves as the Impulse then drew it's new beam saber and closed in on the Chaos. "No way!" Sting shouted as he dodged the blade as the Impulse flew over him and rounded around for another attack, "He changed his equipment!?" Auelshouted as he fired his beam ordinance under it's armor at the Impulse, but along with the new equipment, allowed it's shield to become more resistant to beam weapons as it deflected all of the beams and rammed into the Abyss as the anti beam field stunned the Abyss as the Impulse charged at the Gaia.

The Apollo pilot was impressed by the Impulse's action, "That was pretty fancy, changing equipment like that in mid-battle and not to mention mid-air." He mumbled to himself, but was heard by his partner, "No to time to admire it. Get those models before they blow a hole in the colony!" his partner shouted as the Apollo pilot scoffed, "I know! I know!" as he then dashed towards the Abyss as the ZAKU Phantom fired on it, but was avoiding every shot as it then fire all of it's beam weapons on the spot where the Gaia was shoot. "Damn you to hell!" The Apollo pilot shouted as he fired his beam cannons at the Abyss while closing in with it's spear. The Abyss dodged and blocked the beams and when the Apollo was upon him, he blocked the over head strike with his javelin. "You again!" Auel shouted as he tried to force off the Apollo, "I won't let you make a fool out of me!" the red clad pilot shouted as he then force the Abyss' javelin to the side as he then jammed his foot into the Abyss' cockpit as he then fired his beam cannons again, but the Abyss managed to recover and block with it's armor.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Sin was once again chasing the Chaos, as it was trying to stop the Impulse from attacking the Gaia, and needless to say, the pilot was getting irritated of being ignored and having to chase the enemy. "Stop running!" he shouted as he fired on the Chaos as it was still in it's mobile armor form as it veered left and right to avoid the beams. Sting grunted as he watched the Sin tail his machine while the Impulse was attacking the Gaia, he then detached his cylinders and dashed off to the Impulse and fired all of it's beam weapons at the Impulse, but he missed as he finally punched a hole in the colony wall!

"Damn it!"

"What!?"

"What the-!?"

"No!"

Was the response of all of the ZAFT pilots as the Gaia, Abyss, and Chaos all escaped from the colony and headed outside. "Damn it!" Shinn shouted as he followed them outside into deep space, "Get back here you blue bastard!" the Apollo shouted as he also charged to the outside, "Shinn! Wait!" Rey shouted as he too followed the Impulse and Apollo, "Hey, Wait you guys! Damn it!" The Sin pilot shouted to his comrades but they were heading out as he decided follow as well.

"Power levels approaching critical. Situation dire." The Sin pilot said to himself, "Where is he!? Where did he go!?" The Apollo shouted to himself frantically looking for the Abyss, "Dammit. Where are they?" Shinn asked him, "Shinn! Retreat for now! This is just reckless!" Rey shouted, "He's right. The situation is too dangerous, we should return to the colony." The Sin pilot agreed. "To hell with you two! I'm going to find those bastards and rip' em to shreds!" the ever so aggressive Apollo pilot shouted, "Calm down you psycho! It's no good you get shot down out here!" The Sin pilot shouted to his insane comrade, "You shut up!" the red pilot snapped back, "Quit it! You shouldn't be arguing at a time like this!" Rey shouted to the Apollo pilot, but then he got a weird feeling as he as looked behind him, but saw nothing.

"Why don't you stay the hell out of my business!?" The Apollo shouted back as he aggressively looked around for the Abyss, as the others did the same while the Sin and Phantom opted for retreat. Then all of a sudden, beams began to fire out of nowhere as all the units began to scramble around to avoid the attacks, "Wh-what? Where is it!?" Shinn shouted as he then saw a purple-ish ship dashing at him while shooting it's beam cannons at him. "Shinn!" Rey shouted as he moved to assist Shinn and the other two.

"What kind of ship is that!?" The Apollo pilot shouted as he had to avoid the beams fired from seemingly from nowhere, as he tried to shoot at the ship, but utterly missed every shot. "That looks like an Alliance Moubius! It should be using some type of remote weapon!" the pilot of the Sin shouted to everyone. "What's that!? The Apollo shouted as he saw a battleship moving towards them, "That must be the enemy battleship!" he shouted as he tried to launch after it, but the multiple beams prevented him from attacking.

The Sin pilot was having just as much problems as he tried to detrimine the remote weapons' attack pattern as he dodged the beams, "Damn it! This guy is good!" he shouted as he dodged another barrage of beams.

Shinn on the other hand, was having an extreme hard time as he was basically begin shot from every direction as he stayed in one place. Rey however, managed to save him from a shot that could have damaged him, "What are you doing!? You're nothing but a target if you don't focus!" Rey shouted, "This is no ordinary enemy pilot!"

However unknown to Rey, the pilot of that Mobile Armor was able to hear Rey talking, but he as well didn't understand. _'What...is this?'_ he wondered as he attacked,_ 'Argh, I can't let that distract me, however,'_ he thought as he saw the Impulse, Sin, and Apollo, _'That guy didn't say there was going to be six new models...Was he misleading me?' _Neo Roanoke, Commander of the 81st Autonomous Mobile Group AKA Phantom Pain thought to himself as he battled the four mobile suits.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Minerva...

The ship has recently launched into space shortly after the enemy had blown a hole in the colony wall. During the chaos, Chairman Durandal had also boarded the Minverva, "Locate the enemy, they will be where the Impulse, the ZAKU, and those two allied Mobile Suits will be. Captain Talia ordered. "Unidentified ship ma'am." the operator reported "At point indigo 53 mark 22 point bravo, distance 150."

"That must be their mother ship." The Chairman stated, "Enter it into the data banks, from this point on, we'll call it Bogey 1." the Captain ordered. As Meyrin Hawke (Sister of Lunamaria Hawke) found the allied units, "Impulse, ZAKU, and allied mobile suits, detected at 157 mark 80 alpha, there in a battle." Meyrin said as the captain looked at her, "Can you contact any of them?" she asked, "No ma'am, its impossible with all the radio interference."

"How many enemies?" Cap. Talia asked, "Just one, it's a Mobile Armor!" Meyrin responded as Chairman Durandal looked at the battle at hand, mostly at the Sin and Apollo, _"So those are the Mobile Suits he sent? Let's just see if they are great as he say they are." _he thought to himself as the battle raged on.

* * *

Back at the battle...

The Alliance Mobile Armor still was managing to hold off all four mobile suits, despite having one of the remote weapons being shot down. "Damn! This guy is no pushover!" The Sin pilot shouted as the beam flew from every direction as he fired back on the remote weapons, but missed every shot.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!!" The Apollo pilot shouted as he fired at the remote weapons as well while also trying to slash them as the came by. "Die! You bastard, die!" he shouted as he cut into one of the weapons when it tried to slash the Apollo with it's beam sabers.

The ZAKU and Impulse were fighting back as well as they avoided and fired back as the Mobile Armor and it's remote weapons was firing back as the Minerva closed in on the enemy battleship. The Mobile Armor decided it was the time to retreat as it then flew towards to its battleship as the Minerva then fired off several signal flares, ordering the suits to return to the Minerva.

"Hm?

"The Minerva."

"The return signal? But why!?"

"What!? I'm not going to retreat!"

The response to the signal was diverse as all of the pilots had different opinions about it. The Impulse, ZAKU, and Sin was heading towards to the Minerva, but the Apollo wasn't. "What are you doing!? We've been ordered to return!" the Sin pilot shouted, "I'm NOT going to retreat!" the Apollo pilot repeated again. "SOJIRO!" the Sin pilot shouted with enough volume to make his psychotic red partner flinch. "Now is not the time to disobey orders! We are to return to the Minerva, understand!?" the Sin pilot shouted as the Apollo pilot named Sojiro had a face of defeat mixed with anger as he then accepted the order and scoffed, "Fine. I'll retreat." as he began to move towards the Minerva, "Wise choice."

On the bridge of the Minerva...

"Captain, all mobile suits are returning and preparing to dock." Meyrin reported.

"Including those other mobile suits?" the Captain asked, as Meyrin nodded, "Yes ma'am, both of them."

"Tell the teams in the hanger to be prepared for potential threats." she ordered, she still didn't trust the two unknown pilots and their mobile suits.

"That won't be necessary Talia." the Chairman spoke as everyone turned to him, "But Chairman, they aren't in or data banks and they haven't been seen before." Talia protested, "They are a part of ZAFT and their actions today prove that they are indeed our ally." Durandal responded as Talia nodded in understanding, "Understood." is all she said as Durandal smirked.

In hanger, all four mobile docked as the crew there was confused about the two other mobile suits as the Sin was brought in as it's wings extend out a little before folding downwards as the Apollo was brought in to. "Who are they?" "I never saw those guys before." "What's up with those mechs?" was several crew men muttering as the pilots left their cockpits as floated outwards to do different things.

The Apollo pilot named Sojiro was breathing hard and sweating profusly, floated his way to one of the balconies of the hanger and grabbed the railing for support as he flipped himself over and digged into his pocket to pull out a container of pills as he took one out and shoved it into his mouth as his heavy breathing slowed down as his sweating stopped as well as he let out a sigh of relief as he then grabbed the rail with both hands and looked at the metal floor below him.

The Sin pilot left his mobile suit as he then drifted towards one of the balconies of the Minerva's hanger while he was thinking, _'At a time like this it seems inappropiate, but I have to explain to the captain our reason for being here.'_ he thought as he got to the balcony and grabbed on to the railing, _'I have to her at some point, it's not time with the battle at hand.' _he thought to himself when all of a sudden the entire ship began to shake as the Sin pilot lost his grip and was flung over the hanger, "What happening out there!?" he shouted as he back flipped and pressed himself off of a floating container to launch himself back to the balcony.

Sojiro on the other hand was flung backwards and bumped against the wall, "Damn." he said surprisingly instead of shouting. Elsewhere in the hanger, Rey got to one of the hot lines to call the bridge to find out what was going on, but no answer as he just tossed the phone and headed for the bridge. Shinn was flown into the lockers as he pushed himself up, "Damn it!" he shouted as he head back to his mobile suit.

Awhile after the sudden shaking of the ship, there was an annoucement on the speakers, _"Attention all vessels, the Minerva is about to commence the further pursue of Bogey 1." _Arthur stated as everyone in the Hanger was paying attention as the Sin pilot left the Hanger via the elevator to the bridge to report to Captain Talia.

_"As a result of unforeseen circumstances our maiden voyage will be in a service of an extremely important mission." _Arthur continued as Sojiro was sitting in mid air as he had his arms resting on his legs with a blank look on his face, while on a different part of the ship, Athrunalong with Cagalli was being escorted to the officers quarters as he heard the speech, "What'd he say!?_ "This is your opportunity to show what you've learn in all those daily training session." _

As the speech ended the Pilot of the Sin exited the elevator and head towards the bridge. Fortunatly for him, he managed to encountered Captain Talia as she was leaving the bridge. "Captain Talia." he said to get her attention as she turned towards him, "You're...the pilot of the black one, the Sin correct?" she asked as she remembered his face from the visuall transmission back on Armory 1.

"Yes I am." he responded, "Forgive my behavior from before, I was in battle and had to focus on the mission at hand. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lieutenant Seijin Hiasho of the Experimental Mobile Suit Division. My partner: Sojiro Shiretoko and I, have been assigned to the Minerva." he introduced himself as he gave a salute.

"The Experimental Mobile Suit Division? I never heard of it. More over of there even being a ranking system." Talia responded confusedly, "Let me clear things up, the Experiment Division is a secret Division within ZAFT to with hold information regrading Mobile Suits in development. As for his rank, that is something I'll tell you later." Durandal explained as he walked out of the bridge. "Chairman Durandal!" Seijin shouted lightly in surprise as he gave a salute, "I didn't expect you to be on the Minerva at this time."

"You have my thanks for assisting the Impulse, but you must excuse us as we have meet with the Princess of ORB." Chairman Durandal said as he, Talia, and Rey followed him to the officer quarters, "Understood." Seijin merely responded as he gave a salute before turning around to return to the hanger. Talia however was in thought as they left regrading the Division that Seijin claimed to be from, 'Experimental Division? Why would they be assigned to the Minvera and with experimental mobile suits?' she thought as they continued to the quarters.

Back in the hanger, Sojiro was still floating in a general area as he still had a blank look on his face. "What's up with that guy?" mumbled one of the crew men, "Don't know. He came out of one those other mobile suits that came in eariler, breathing kind of hard." another crew man mumbled as Sojiro sat there either not hearing what the two was talking about or he didn't care at all as he just sat there.

"Hey Shinn! What do you think of that guy over there?" Vino asked as Shinn came back after he changed out of his pilot suit and Vino pointed at Sojiro as he floated in zero gravity. "Ever since he got out of his mobile suit, he's just been floating around like that. You know anything about him?" Vino asked as Shinn took a look at the absent-minded pilot as he was just floating around like several of the items that were knocked out of place from earlier.

"Sorry Vino, you're guess is as good as mine." Shinn replied, having no clue about the two pilots that had arrived from seemingly no where on Armory 1 and assisted him in the battle against the stolen models. "I don't know who they are, they just appeared out of the blue." Shinn explained as he remembered how the Sin swooped out of the sky and save him from the Gaia.

Just then, Seijin entered the hanger as he then entered the elevator to descent to the ground floor of the hanger. He then looked around to see several mechanics working on the exteriors of his and Sojiro's mobile suits, as he saw Sojiro floating several feet away from him. Seijin then pushed his way towards his red clad partner as he still had his blank expression on his face. "How are you feeling?" Seijin asked.

"...Fine." Sojiro responded monotonously.

"At least your reasonable when you're like this." Seijin said to himself as he then pushed himself towards the Sin as the mechanics on it turned their attention to him, "Hey you! Your the pilot of this mech, right?" one of the mechanics on the shoulder of the Sin asked, "Yes, what of it?" Seijin asked, "Can you tell us the specs of this one? So we can do this more easily?"

"Sorry, I cannot tell anything about this machine." said the blue pilot, "You just have to do your best on repairing the exterior, I can deal with the interior." Seijin said as he got to the enterance his cockpit before the mechanic could argue. "And a word of advice. Don't ever enter this cockpit or the Apollo's." he warned as he entered the Sin and sat in the seat as he began to run diagnostic on his machine. As the information appeared on the monitor of the Sin, Seijin scanned all of it as he saw tat he'd taken a small amount of damage as it indicated by circling the areas on the monitor.

Sojiro on the other hand was being to stir as he closed his eyes as he shook his head, "Ergh, I hate that thing." Sojiro mumble to himself as he then opened his eyes to see that he was in the Minerva's hanger, Sojiro then looked for his machine as he then saw it as several mechanics were working on the Apollo. Sojiro floated his way towards his machine as he passed the Impulse as Vino and Shinn noticed him floating pass as he didn't even bother to look at them. "Hey there goes that guy!" Vino whispered to Shinn as the two looked at the red pilot as he moved towards the Apollo.

"Hey! Have any of you guys entered my mech?" Sojiro shouted to all of the mechanics, "Well no. We not allowed to enter any of the suits without permission." one of the mechanics answered, "Good, lets keep it that way." Sojiro rudely said as he entered his mech as he began to input data about the Abyss and it's capabilities, along with the other, but the Abyss was higher priority to Sojiro.

As an unknown amount of time passed, the entire hanger was preparing for the next encounter with Bogey 1, Vino had tried to converse with Sojiro about him an his mech, however this is how it went:

"Hey Mr. Red!" Vino shouted from outside of the hatch to the cockpit as Sojiro didn't take his eyes off the monitor as he was inputting information about the Abyss, "The name is not 'Mr. Red.' it's Sojiro, and what the hell do you want?" Sojiro asked in his normal tone, which slightly sounds like he's pissed. "Ugh. I-I was just wondering if I learn more about this machine, I mean it seems so-" Vino was saying, but Sojiro being the impolite bastard he is, cut him off, "Go bug someone else. I don't have time to give you my mech's history." Sojiro said a tad more pissed off sounding then before, "Now beat it." he finished as he continued to type in data as Vino scurried away.

Seijin on the other hand, was doing the same thing. That is until he left to get a drink from the vending machine. On his way back from the vending machine, he passed the red ZAKU Warrior that had a malfunction during the pursuit of the stolen models in Armory 1 and he heard the name Athrun Zala. If Seijin could stop in his tracks, he would, however he was in zero gravity and thus could not stop himself. "Athrun Zala, you say?" Seijin blurred out as he pushed himself towards the two.

"Who are you? I never saw you before." Lunamaria said to him, "Ah yes, allow me to introduce myself, I am Seijin Hiasho. The pilot of the Sin." he said, as the two still had confused looks on their faces, "The black one." he said as he pointed to the Sin. "Oh." both of them said at the same time.

"So what's this talk about Athrun Zala?" Seijin asked

"Well its not confirmed yet, but I think he's the bodyguard of the Representative of ORB!" Lunamaria explained like a fan girl, "Can you believe that? A War veteran and ace on the Minerva!"

"You just said it wasn't confirmed." Seijin pointed out, "But then it would make sense. I heard that traitor was hiding in ORB after the first war." he mumbled to himself as he looked away.

"What was that?" Lunamaria asked "Nothing." Seijin quickly said, "So, I gave you two my name, what are yours?" Seijin asked as the two flinched in shock that they forgot to introduce themselves, "Oh! I'm Lunamaria Hawke!" she said as Shinn introduced himself.

"Good to meet you two, I'll be looking forward to working with you two." said Seijin as he looked towards his machine, "Now with you excuse me." he finished as he pushed himself towards the Sin.

As he got back, he then went back inside to finish inputting data into the Sin, but not only was in putting in data about the stolen models, he was also putting in data about the Impulse! "Data analysis incomplete, ZGMF-X56S Impulse, ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse, ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse, limited data stored in data banks" he mechanically to himself as he went over the data on the Impulse with it's Sword and Force pack.

To be Continued...


	4. Starlit Battlefield Pt1

Gundam SEED Destiny: SIN and RAGE

Summary: It is the Cosmic Era 73 on the Colony known as Armory 1, many things happened and eventually lead to the Second Bloody Valentine War. Now what if there was two more pilots and two new Gundams at that time, as well as an Secret Organization? Your about to find out!

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Gundam SEED Destiny, but I do over the Gundams I created! (To my knowledge)

Chapter 4: Star-lit Battlefield Pt.1

* * *

The Minerva's hanger...

The hanger was filled with activity as everyone was preparing for the next encounter with Bogey 1. Seijin and Sojiro were also taking steps to better combat against the stolen models as Seijin was studying the data he recorded from the main camera as he watched the thieves battle style. Sojiro on the other hand arguing to the head mechanic to equip some of the spare Orthros type long range beam cannons to the Apollo.

"I'm telling we can't equip those cannons to your mech!" the head mechanic shouted.

"And I'm telling you that the Apollo is capable of equipping that cannon!" Sojiro shouted back as they attracted mostly all the attention of everyone inside the hanger. Seijin was studying his data in his cockpit as Shinn can by the opening, "Uh, Seijin?" Shinn said unsure as he had his head facing the shouting match, "Yea?" Seijin asked as he was watching the data on his monitor. "You're partner is screaming his lungs out. Shouldn't you do anything?" Shinn asked as Seijin didn't take his eyes off of his screen, "Uh-uh." he mumbled as he sat there.

What seemed like forever, the head mechanic finally gave in and gave the order to try and equip two Orthros cannons to the back of the Apollo. As the cannons were being moved out of the walls of the hanger, two joints from the backpack of the Apollo opened as the cannons were then attached to those joints and the equipping of the cannons was successful!

"In your face, old man!" Sojiro shouted from his cockpit as the head mechanic fumed from being called an old man, but Sojiro retracted his head back into the cockpit before he could shoot anything back as Sojiro had to register the cannons into the weapon system so it would work. "This give a better chance against that blue bastard." Sojiro said to himself as he inputted the proper codes, thinking about his battle with the Abyss and clearly wanted a win against him.

"When Sojiro get riled up like that at times like this, it's best just to ignore him and his arguing opponent until he wins. Or something like that." Seijin said to Shinn as he continued watching his data. "Really? Is that really the best thing to do?" Shinn asked him, "Well it the thing I came up with, whenever he argues with me, I usually state the logic thing. That usually shuts him up." Seijin explained.

"But that didn't really work when we was in battle. I thought he just going to charge after the enemy until he beat them." Shinn admitted as Seijin looked at him, actually taking his eyes off the screen, shaking his head, "You have no idea. He'd might have actually did that. He's a different person when he's enters that cockpit and goes into battle." Seijin explained, "My advice to you is that don't get in his way during battle unless you are sure that you can stop him. Otherwise he might even attack you." Seijin finished as he went back to watching his data.

Shinn was shocked by the information of Sojiro, "And you guys let a person like him pilot a mobile suit!?" Shinn shouted as some people turned to look at him, "It's by order of the Head of the Experimental Mobile Suit Division." Seijin explained as Shinn was confused by the name, "Experimental Division? Never heard of it." Shinn said, "Not surprising, the Division isn't really high on revealing themselves in the open." Seijin explained, "And before you ask, What we do is exactly how the name sounds, we test experimental mobile suits." Seijin said, aiming to answer the question before Shinn asked it.

"I wasn't going to ask that."

"Well, now you know. Now if you will excuse me, I have to plan a proper strategy against the stolen models. You should do the same." Seijin adviced as Shinn was about to leave, but then remembered Seijin barking orders at him, "Are you ordering me around again?"

"I'm just giving advice, you don't have to get mad about that."

Shinn scoffed as he left the Sin, as Seijin continued to watch the footage of, Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss. Seijin took great interest in the Chaos' fighting style as he didn't like the fact that the Chaos mostly ignored him during the previous battle, and hoped to get some sort of revenge.

* * *

As everyone was doing their thing, the elevators opened and out came the Chairman and Cagalli along with Athrun.

"The ZGMF-1000, your probably familiar with it as the ZAKU. At present its the main mobile suit of ZAFT." The Chairman stated as everyone in the hanger turned their heads towards the Chairman, "Then there are also two more mobile suits," Durandal stated as he motioned his hand towards the two, "but I am unable to speak about them." The Chairman finished as he moved on. "And then there's the Impulse with it's unique launch system, perhaps the most distinctive system of the Minerva. You must have seen it in action at the arsenal." The Chairman asked the two from ORB as Athrun said, "Ah, yes."

"From what our engineers tell me, this is suppose to be a completely new mobile suit system with remarkably high efficiency. Though I'll be the first to admit that I'm no expert on the technical details." Durandal explained as Cagalli didn't seem so enthusiastic about it, "I take it that you don't much care for it, do you Princess?" the Chairman asked "Well you seem happy with it Chairman." Cagalli retorted, "Happy isn't the word I would use, My feelings stem from the thought of how hard everyone had to work, to come so far from so much chaos to gain such strength." Durandal explained with his usual face as Shinn left Lunamaria's ZAKU and floated towards the vending machine.

"Such strength, you said strength was necessary because there will always be conflict, Mr. Chairman." Cagalli repeated what Durandal said on the colony, "Yes." Durandal responded, "Then, how can you rationalize what has taken place here, as a result of your new mobile suits, you nation had suffer an applauding amount of damage!" Cagalli shouted as Athrun knew that Cagalli was going to take this a little too far, "Representative!" Athrun shouted to Cagalli, "And there for, you believe that we shouldn't need to seek to acquire strength?" Durandal asked.

"Why would you need it in the first place, especially at this time!? Cagalli shouted as her shouting finally got the attention of Sojiro, who cooped up in his machine, "What's going on out here?" he asked as he stuck his head out of the cockpit, "The 'Princess' of ORB doesn't seem to like our mobile suits." said one of the mechanic. "Ah, her, I see." Sojiro said as he shook his head in agreement, "What else is new?" he asked sarcastically as he pulled his head back in.

"We made a vow not to repeat the trageties of the past, we were commited to following a path we could walk on together!" Cagalli shouted, but unknown to her, her little speech wasn't going over to those in the hanger very well.

Seijin was one of those who didn't support her side, in fact, he was angered by it as he listened in on the entire conversation as he getting irritated as he listened to Cagalli, _'Damn pacifist.' _Seijin thought to himself in anger, _'It's because of people like her, is why this is still going on.' _Seijin thought as he thought back on the previous war as the Clyne faction stopped both sides from destroying each other, leaving the war without a clear and decisive winner.

Shinn was also becoming enraged from the Representative of the ORB continued on with her side of strength. He was seething in anger as his showed all hatred in them as he looked down in anger. His family, lost because of The Athla's, and how his family died when on their way to the evacuation ship. And hearing her talk like that, Shinn couldn't take it anymore!

"That's true. Ah but Princess-" The Chairman was staying, but Shinn, out of anger interrupted him, "Making excuses has always been a specialty of the Athla's, hasn't it?" Shinn said as everyone turned his attention to him as he then turned his head and directed all of his hatred towards Cagalli as she could feel his hate and was shaken by it. "Shinn!" Rey shouted as he hoisted himself over the railing and floated towards Shinn as Meyrin came on the speakers.

_"Enemy vessel detected! Distance 8000, going to condition red! Pilots are to stand by in there machines!" _Meyrin explained as everyone began to prepare, "Hurry up with the final checks! It's starting!" the head mechanic shouted as everyone got ready. Rey got to Shinn as he grabbed his colar, but Shinn whacked his hand off as he left to get ready. Seijin and Sojiro left their machines to get dressed into their pilot suits as Meyrin came on the speakers again, _"The Sin and ZAKU Phantom are to wait on stand-by. The Impulse, Apollo, ZAKU Warrior and GuAIZs are to be launched first!" _she explained as Seijin stopped himself in mid-air.

"Too bad for you Seijin. The enemy is going to be long dead before you even get out on the battlefield!" Sojiro shouted as he continued to the lockers as Seijin returned to the Sin to finalize the Sin's systems.

As Sojiro got to the gravity filled locker room, he surpisingly found a pilot suit with his custom colors, _'They must have transferred these when we were waiting on the Armory.' _Sojiro thought to himself as he put on his suit and zipped up the zipper. When he was done, Shinn entered the room still with his angered look, "So you hate Athlas huh?" Sojiro asked Shinn as he didn't look to Shinn as Shinn did the same thing, "What's it to you?" he asked in his angry tone.

"Nothing at all. Heh heh, I just think that's its good that your motivated now." Sojiro explained as he closed his locker, "I know someone who hates pacifists like the Athlas. And he's real touchy about stuff like that." he continued as his back was to Shinn as he put on his suit.

"Why are you telling me this?" Shinn asked as Sojiro walked towards the exit.

"Because Shinn, my friend doesn't always keep his emotions hidden in battle, and that usually brings him down in the proper or should I say, IMproper situation." Sojiro said as he stopped at the door, "Just make sure if you don't get shot down because you were in a bad mood is all I'm saying. You never know, you could be part of something very big in the future." Sojiro said as he left and headed towards his mech.

As Sojiro awaited in his Apollo, he saw the ZAKU Warrior being moved to the port side catapult, as he then moved his machine towards the starboard side, _"Lunamaria Hawke: ZAKU Warrior, Sojiro Shiretoko: Apollo, stand-by to launch!"_Meyrin reported as the catapults lowered the main monitors.

"Standby to launch Impulse. Blast module selected. Opening Silhouette hanger 3. Platform setup complete. Central catapult on-line. Opening air tight Core Splendor all system online. Initiate launch sequnce. Hatch opened, linear launch system engaged." Meyrin said as all the systems were active to launch the Impulse.

"ZAKU, Apollo, Impulse launch!" Talia ordered as the ZAKU and Apollo were loaded on their respective catapults, "Lunamaria Hawke, ZAKU, I'm taking off!" she shouted as the monitor counted down and she was catapulted out of the Minerva and activated his thrusters. Next was the Apollo as he was placed on the catapult, "Sojiro Shiretoko, Apollo, I'm out of here!" he shouted as he was then shot out of the Minvera as his Phase Shift armor activated as his grey armor changed to red and orange as he then blasted his thrusters.

Finally Shinn was the one to launch, "Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, launching!" he shouted as he activated his thrusters on maximum as he launched out of the 3rd catapult along with his additional Flyer parts as it all came together to form the Blast Impulse as he then flew off to join Lunamaria and Sojiro as the GuAIZs were launched.

* * *

On the Girty Lue (A.K.A Bogey 1)

In the Girty Lue's locker room, Sting, Auel, and Stella were getting into their pilot suits as Sting and Auel where talking about the enemy, "I hear that new ship is out there." Sting said as Auel looked at him, "So that means that red bastard should be there right?" he asked with anticipation "He should be, just as that black guy is supposed to be there." Sting said as he too wanted to get back at the black one that gave him so much trouble back at the colony, "Yeah, if it wasn't for those bastards, we could have tore apart that guy who combines." Auel said as he hit his palm with his fist, "I make sure I shoot that red guy down, or at least bash him up good!

"You can say that again, we're going to have some fun today. Aren't we Stella?" Sting asked to his female partner as she turned around with a clueless face on as the other two look at her, then back to each other.

* * *

Back in the Debris Field...

The five mobile suits were proceeding with caution as they entered the field following the signal of Bogey 1, "Something is not right here." Sojiro said in a sarcastic tone, "Don't say it like that! I didn't do very well in the debris field simulations!" Lunamaria shouted, still being unsure of the situation, "Come on you two, stay alert, the enemy is out there somewhere and probably knows where here." Shinn pointed out. "I know that! Jeez, Shinn you're starting to sound like Rey and that's throwing me off!" Lunamaria exclaimed.

"Yeah seriously dude, Seijin talks like that _way_too much and I'm sick and tried of hearing him talk like that!" Sojiro complained, unfortunately for him, Seijin was in his mobile suit waiting for the signal and he was listening in on the conversation and made it known that he was listening in on their conversation. _"I heard that."_he'd chimed in as everyone jumped a little from the sudden interruption as Sojiro scramble to kill the transmission with Seijin and did it. "See what I mean!?" Sojiro shouted to his comrades, "This is what I have to deal with! He's always talking like a machine and acts like he knows everything!" he shouted as the others lightly laughed.

As the squad had their little laugh, they proceeded carefully as they got closer to Bogey 1, the group was on the look out for any enemy units, _'Why? Why hasn't anything happen yet?' _Shinn thought to himself as Sojiro also had the same suspicion as he was searching as well, _'This has_ 'ambush' _written all over it. But when it is going to happen?' _Sojiro thought to himself as he carefully searched the surrounding.

Back in the Minerva's hanger, Seijin was in his custom navy blue pilot suit as he was watching his radar as he saw Shinn, Sojiro, Lunamaria, and the two other pilots as they proceed towards Bogey 1, _'That's strange, why haven't they change course? They've been like that every since we got in range. Unless...!!' _Seijin thought as he finally got it as he turned on the radio again, "Sojiro! It's a trap!" Seijin shouted "What!?" Sojiro shouted back, "Bogey 1 is a decoy!" Seijin shouted as the stolen models commenced their attack!

"Damn it all!" Sojiro shouted as he looked back to see the Abyss fire its chest and shoulder cannons _'Its him!'_Sojiro thought to himself as he got a determined look in his eye as the squad scattered, however one of the GuAIZs was unlucky as the Chaos' remote pods fired both beams directly at cockpit, giving no chance of survival. "SHAUN!!" Lunamaria shouted as she had to dodge the Chaos' attacks as Shinn moved to attack, "Scatter! Spread out and take them on!" he ordered as he had to avoid the Chaos' remote pods attacks, "Damn! They were waiting!" Shinn shouted, "Of course they were waiting! Did you think that they would stay on their ship until we caught up with them!?" Sojiro shouted, sounding like a completely different person, he sounded more angry and rough than an easy-going jerk with a temper. Speaking of Bogey 1, the ship disappeared completely of the radar as inside the Sin, Seijin let out an angry grunt as he then had to wait for him to be sent out. _'Damn, these guys certainty aren't pushovers. And their not your ordinary military unit.' _he thought to himself as he watch the radar.

Shinn was baffled by Sojiro's sudden change as he then remembered what Seijin said, "_He's a different person when he's enters that cockpit and goes into battle." _Shinn maneuvered his machine to dodge the Chaos' attacks, "If any of you are smart, you leave the Abyss to me!" he shouted to everyone as he rockected towards the Abyss. "This time I'll shoot you down!" Sojiro shouted as he fired both of his Othros cannons at the Abyss.

"More weapons!? How many things can you stick on you!?" Aule shouted as he avoid both blasts as he fired his own chest cannon at the Apollo, but the Apollo blocked it with it's left shield as he pulled out his spear. "Bring it on!" Aule shouted as he'd prepared for the Apollo as it came with his spear as they locked blades again. As the two mobile suits struggled for victory, the Chaos and Gaia resumed their attack on the others. "Take this!" Sting shouted as he sent his remote weapons to fire at the three mobile suits as they fired back, while the Gaia transformed into it's Quadruped mode as it leapt on to the debris floating around as it tore into the surface to charge at the squad.

The Minerva squad took cover behind an abandon solar panel, but it proved to be useless as both the Chaos and Gaia fired their ordinance as it complete ripped right through the panel as one of the beams shot right through the other GuAIZ as the ZAKU and Impulse darted away from the machine as it soon exploded into flames! "NO! Th-they got Dale too!" Lunamaria screamed as the two stolen mechs fired on the two as they scattered.

Meanwhile with the Abyss and the Apollo streaked across the field as they clashed blades every time they passed each other as they fired whenever they were far enough. The Abyss fired its beam weapons under it's armor as the Apollo fired its right Orthros cannon as all of the shots missed their marks as they hit asteroids and abandon installations in the field as they all turned to rubble and flames. As the two charged in at each other they readied their long arms, the two pilots yelled their battle cries as they once again locked weapons, while the two battle for dominance, the Abyss charged it's chest cannon at point-blank range! "You can't escape now!" Auel shouted as the cannon was almost ready, "Take this!" Auel shouted as he fired his cannon!

Time seemed to move frame-by-frame as Sojiro had seconds to react as he saw the cannon charging as he then broke the lock as he got a little distance away, but it wasn't that far enough. For an ordinary pilot. As the beam made it's way to the Apollo, but Sojiro had enough quick reflexes to put his left thruster high enough to jet to the right and avoid the shot! "WHAT!?" Auel shouted in surprise, because that shot was too close for any pilot to dodge. (In his mind)

"Damn! That was close!" Sojiro shouted as he recovered from his sudden dash to the right, "Now it's payback time!" he shouted as he fired his cannon as it blazed towards the Abyss, Auel eyes widen as he saw the attack racing towards him as he then dodged to the left as the beam missed him as he watched the beam hit an satellite as it erupted into flames, however he made the poor mistake as to take his eyes off his opponent as the Apollo was then charging at him with his shoulder aimed at him as he rammed into the Abyss as Auel recoiled from the hit and was flung backwards as he slammed into an moving asteroid!

As the Abyss crashed into the asteroid, the Apollo charged at it with it's spear ready to impale itself right through the Abyss' cockpit! "Its over!!" Sojiro shouted as he was about to drive his spear into the opponent, however, Auel was able to shift his machine's body good enough to avoid the blade as it dug into the asteroid and jetted away as the asteroid collapse from the impact of the attack. As soon as Sojiro realized his attack failed, he pressed his mobile suit's feet against one of the rocks that was made by the collapse of the asteroid and launched itself off of it to get some distance from his opponent, while at the same time forcing the rock to tumble towards the Abyss!

Auel saw the debris flying towards him as he then fired his shoulder cannons to destroy the rock, however after he'd done that, he then saw the Apollo charging both of it's cannons and aiming for him! "Try and dodge this!" Sojiro shouted as he fired both of his Orthros cannons at his opponent. Auel blocked the right side blast with his armor, as the other one shot past him and blew up another asteroid. "Nice try!" Auel shouted as he fired all of his beam weapons at the Apollo!

Sojiro's eyes widen as he saw all the beams roared towards him as he then blocked the attacks with his shield as the Abyss then aimed it's armor cannons on the tips of the armor as Auel fired all four of his cannons at the Apollo! As Sojiro blockd the beams, the flash from the beams prevented him from seeing the shells coming at him, but he it was too late as the flash died down and the cannon shells were too close, "Damn!!" Sojiro shouted, however since his shield were still up, it took the shots and he was blasted back into a satellite as he crashed through the outer wall and landed inside the satellite!

"Ha! I got you, you bastard!" Auel shouted as he smirked in victory as he thought he beaten his rival, however, it was cut short as he saw red lights coming from the satellite as then two beams erupted from the satellite and he barely avoid the shots. The Apollo then blasted out of the satellite as he fired his beam cannons on his shoulders as he closed the gap between him and the Abyss, "You're not going to kill me that easy!" Sojiro shouted as he once again engaged the Abyss.

* * *

Back in the Hanger of the Minvera...

Seijin was watching his radar as he watched the color dots zig-zag across the screen as the ship shook from the attack from Bogey 1, the ship had managed to sneak around to the rear of the Minerva and started to attack. The sneak attack had forced the Minerva on to the defensive as Bogey 1 and it's Strike Daggers were bombarding the Minerva with all of their arsenals. "The situation is getting dire..." Seijin mumbled to himself as he opened a channel to the bridge, "Captain Talia! Open the catapult! I'm heading out!" he shouted.

"Are you crazy!? In this cross fire, you're not going to be able to get out!" Talia shouted back as several incoming missiles exploded, by being shot down by CIWS fire.

"I rather be shot down out there, then being shot down with the ship!" Seijin shouted, "Now open the catapult!"

"Don't be foolish!" Athrun shouted, as he, the Chairman and Cagalli were on the bridge, "Do you want to throw your life away?! Wait until the proper time, then you can launch!" he shouted, however, when Seijin looked at him from his screen, he instantly knew who he was, and he was not pleased. "Shut up you traitor!" Seijin shouted back as Athrun winched at that word, "I know who are, Athrun Zala! You, of all people! You betrayed the PLANTs and your father! Why should I listen to you!?" Seijin shouted. Seijin despised Athrun Zala as he heard of how he betrayed his own father and turned his back on the PLANTs and left the war in a undecided victor, and allowed both sides to still exist.

Athrun grunted after he heard Seijin's words as Cagalli looked on with concerned for her friend, "Now, open the catapult! I'm going to defend this ship, even if it's against your orders!" Seijin shouted, but before Talia could respond, Durandal spoke, "Talia, let him do as he pleases." everyone was surprise by the Chairman's response, "But Chairman," Talia was saying but Durandal cut her off, "I'll explain later, just open the doors so he can launch!" he shouted as Talia ordered the command, "Do as he says, open the catapult!"

The door on the starboard side opened as the Sin was placed on the catapult, "I don't need to be shot out of here, I can get out of here myself." Seijin said as he activated his thrusters, "Seijin Hiasho: Sin, launching!" Seijin shouted as he rocketed out of the ship an activated his Phase Shift armor as it became black and navy blue as he dashed off to take on the enemy.

* * *

Meanwhile on Girty Lue's bridge, Neo was on his captain's chair as he saw the Sin launch from the Minerva, "What!? They launched a mobile suit during that cross fire!? That pilot must be either brave or insane!" he shouted as he got out of his chair and floated to the door, "Lee! Take over I'm going to take care of that pilot!" he ordered as he left the bridge and headed down to the hanger to get into his Exus mobile armor.

* * *

Back on the Battlefield, the Sin was closing in on the Strike Daggers as they fired their shoulder cannons at the black and blue Gundam, however the Sin dodged all of the shots effortlessly as he then fired back with his beam rifle. As the Daggers avoided the shots the Sin was about to finish one of them off when an alarm went off and two beams were incoming from the right as he used his thrusters to dash to the right. Seijin whipped his head to the direction of the attacker and saw that it was the same mobile armor that he fought in space outside of Armory 1.

_'Its him, its that guy.' _Seijin thought to himself as he fired on the Exus, but it barrel rolled and released all of it's gun barrels as they then began to fire from all directions as the Sin was immediately forced on the defensive as he had to dodge left and right, and block some shots with his shield as the Exus flew past him, "You two continue the attack! I'll deal with this one!" Neo shouted as the two Daggers resumed their attack on the Minerva as Neo turned all of his attention to the Sin, "I'll be sure to capture you, you Black Hawk!" he shouted as the Sin continued to dodge all of the shots fired from the remote weapons.

"I won't be shot down here! My mission is not complete!" Seijin shouted as he fired at the Exus, but missed as it barrel rolled out of the way as the remote weapons switched to the beam sabers and rushed at the Sin! Seijin managed to dodge all four of the pods as the Exus fired it's dual beams cannons at the Sin, but the Sin block the shots with it's shield as it placed it's beam rifle on it's leg and drew it's beam saber and dashed at the Exus!

* * *


	5. Starlit Battlefield Pt2

Gundam SEED Destiny: SIN and RAGE

Summary: Yeah I know, it's been about two months, but who cares?

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Gundam SEED Destiny, but I do over the Gundams I created! (To my knowledge)

Chapter 5: Star-lit Battlefield Pt.2

* * *

During the battle in a debris field in the middle of deep space, several beams could be seen searing across the open space as three battles was taking place, the Sin against the Exus, the Apollo against the Abyss, and the Blast Impulse and ZAKU Gunner against the Chaos and Gaia.

In proximity of the Sin and Exus, multiple beams were being fired from several directions at the Sin as the Sin dodged all of them and fired back on the Exus. However the Exus managed to dodge the shot and continued to fire many shots from all directions as the Sin continued to barely avoid all the shots, as he tried to return fire, but each shot was avoided.

_'Damn. This guy is a menace.' _Seijin thought as he quickly jammed on his controls to avoid the blasts as he tried to focus on the main body of the Exus, but the remote pods prevented him from locking on to the Exus as each of his shots missed.

Neo on the other hand, was thinking the same line as he was getting frustrated because he wasn't able to shoot down one mobile suit. _'What's up with this pilot? How can dodge all of my attacks and same time is able to fire off a shot?' _Neo thought as he had to barrel roll to avoid another shot, _'That Black Hawk is too dangerous to be allowed to stay intact. I have to take him out now!' _Neo thought as he intensified his attack.

Seijin had to act faster as the remote pods began to fire off more shots at a more faster pace and from more directions as he avoided the barrage of beams, by shifting the Sin's body to avoid most shots as he blocked the ones he thought he couldn't avoid as the remote weapons revealed their beam sabers and charged at the Sin! The remote weapons charged the Sin as Seijin reacted by shooting off to the right as the first pod flew by as the second one blasted towards him as he lifted his shield to block it as it slammed into his shield and knocked him off balance, as the last two charged the Sin as it was vulnerable.

The blue clad pilot saw the pods charging in as did the first thing that came to mind, he made the Sin arch it's back backwards and activated it's thrusters to blast downwards to avoid the attack as he then spun around and fired a shot at the Exus with his shield. "No way!" Neo shouted as he barrel rolled out of the way as the pods returned to his mobile armor.

Seijin recovered his balance as he then fired all three of his beams on his mobile suit on the Exus as the beam streaked towards the Exus, but Neo reacted by barrel rolling out of harm's way and fired the beams cannons mounted on it's main body. The Sin blocked the beams as Seijin cursed as he then tried to think of a plan against the Exus as he jetted out of the way of another attack, _'Damn it, he's attacking too frequently for me to counter attack!' _Seijin thought as he reacted to the Exus' remote weapons' attacks.

Neo grunted in frustration as he continued to attack the Black Hawk from several directions, but was unsuccessful in shooting him down. He then commanded his remote weapons to draw out their beam sabers as he commanded them to charge at the Sin. Seijin saw the weapons charging towards him as he then dodged the first one by weaving to the left as he then blocked the next one with his shield as it knocked him off balance as it left him open for the last two, however Seijin reacted fast as he then positioned the Sin to flip backwards as he then activated his thrusters to blast out of the way of the charging remote weapons.

Neo was shocked to see that the Sin was able to dodge the weapons but regained his focus as he then commanded all of his weapons to chase after the Sin and shoot it down. Seijin saw the weapons cahse after him on his radar as he increased his thruster speed and at the same time weaving left and right to avoid the shots.

* * *

With the battle between with the Abyss and Apollo...

The Abyss fired it's beam cannons under it's armor at the Apollo as they streaked across the open space, the Apollo darted to the left as he fired his right Orthos cannon at the Abyss as the red and white beam streamed back towards the Abyss as Auel activated his thrusters to high to dash to the left to avoid the blast.

Auel responded by firing all of his beam weapons at the Apollo as the five beam blazed across the open space as Sojiro commanded his mobile suit to raise it's right shield as he blocked the multi-phase beam from the Abyss' chest while the remaining beams hit several asteroids and other abandon installations as they all exploded violently as the Apollo stood firmly in it's place!

Just then both of the pilots recieved communications from their comrades.

_"Sojiro! Where are you!? We're pinned down at point 37R! We need back up!" _Shinn shouted as explosions could be heard over the radio.

_"Auel! Where are you!? We got the enemy pinned down! We need your help!"_ Sting shouted.

**"You shut the hell up!" **Both of the pilots shouted, **"You deal with your own problem! I'm going to kill this bastard one way or the other!!" **both of the pilot shouted at the same time as they then continue to try and kill the other one when their comrades grunted in frustration as both of them returned to the battle. The Abyss and Apollo both charged their weaponry at one another as the tips of their weapons glowed with color and sparked with electricity as both of the pilots then shouted, **"Take this!"**at the same time as their beam armaments blazed from themselves and towards the other as in-between the two mobile suit quickly became a cross zone for all colors from the beams as every single beam missed their marks because both mobile suits moved out of the way before the attack could hit them.

However, after the Apollo's beams missed the Abyss, it just so happened that the angle that it was fired at, it streamed towards the Chaos and Gaia who were currently boxing in the Impulse and ZAKU. "What the!? Stella watch out!" Sting shouted as he moved the Chaos right before the two beams streaked across him as his warning alerted Stella as she too avoid the blasts, "Where did that come from!?" Stella shouted as she dashed across the space as the two beams hit another abandon satellite as it erupted into flames.

"Just what we need!" Shinn shouted as he and Lunamaria burst out of the installation they were trapped in and took the offensive as they attacked the Chaos and Gaia.

"Damn it!" Sting cursed as he realized the Impulse and ZAKU escaped during the attack he and Stella had to dodge, as he released his weapons from his back as they targeted the Impulse as the two pods fired from several directions. Impulse however, wasn't going to be shot down by the Chaos as it block several shots and dodged the rest.

The Gaia transformed into it's quadruple form as it jumped on one of the asteroids and tore up it's surface as the ZAKU fired it's Orthros cannon at the Gaia while it was on the space rock. As the red and white beam neared the asteroid, the Gaia leap off of the rock right before the rock blew up and turned to rubble along with flames. "Damn you!" Stella shouted as she was about to attack the ZAKU but something caught her eye.

Not too far of in the distance, Stella could see several beams firing in multiple directions as she carefully looked at the battle to see Neo's Exus and the black Gundam from the Armory. "Neo!" Stella shouted in concern as she quickly to Neo's aid.

Seijin was quickly dodging all of the shots fired from the Exus' gun barrels as he fired back when ever he had the chance. Then an opening that Seijin was waiting for, finally showed itself as the Exus' gun barrels were too far from its main body. The Sin drew it's beam saber as it thrust itself at the Exus! "Damn!" Neo shouted as he fired his beam cannons on the Exus, but the Sin barrel rolled out of the beams' path and was upon the Exus, "I got you now!" Seijin shouted as he was about to slash into the mobile armor.

However, before the Sin could finish off the Exus, the Gaia charged itself into the Sin to throw it off balance, "Where do you come from?!" Seijin shouted as he re-balanced the Sin as the Gaia stood between him and the Exus. "Neo!" Stella shouted as the gun barrels returned to the Exus, "Thank you Stella! Now keep him off of me while I attack the mother ship!" Neo shouted as Stella nodded, "Got it!" she replied as the Exus took off in the direction of the Minerva.

"Damn you!" Seijin shouted as he saw the Exus fly off. Seijin was in a bad mood, after his little shouting match with Captain Talia and his outburst to Athrun Zala, his head was not thinking straight, but because of his 'special training', Seijin took a few breaths to calm himself down, "Assessing the situation: Target changed. Current Target switched to the ZGMF-X88S Gaia. Accessing into data-banks for combat data...Data confirmed, updating combat protocols to combat the Gaia." Seijin said with his mechanical voice.

"I won't let you kill Neo!" Stella shouted as she charged at the Sin with the Gaia's beam saber, but it was blocked by the Sin's shield as the Sin tried to attack with it's beam saber as the Gaia mimic the Sin's action and blocked the saber with it's shield.

"Commencing attack, mission objective: defeat the ZGMF-X88S Gaia and protect the Minerva." Seijin robotically stated as he made the Sin lift up it's right leg to plant it into the Gaia's torso as the force sent the Gaia flying backwards as withdrew his beam saber and he readied his beam rifle at the Gaia. Stella recoiled as she managed to regain her balance and managed to avoid the shot from the Sin, however Seijin had anticipated the dodge and fired at the Gaia again.

Stella had no chance the dodge the incoming shot, so she raised her shield to block the shot. After defending herself from the attack, she immediately transformed into her quadruple form to leap onto a nearby asteroid and ran across it surface as several pieces were being smashed off. Seijin followed the Gaia as his targeting system was locking on the Gaia as a targeting cursor was moving towards the Gaia on his screen, and as soon as 'Target Locked' appeared on Seijin's screen he fired his beam rifle.

As the beam raced towards the Gaia, an alarm alerted Stella of the incoming shot as she reacted quick enough to leap off of the asteriod as the beam destroyed it as she transformed the Gaia back into it's mobile suit form to return fire on the Sin. Seijin didn't flinch as he saw the beam race towards him as he jetted off to the side to avoid the shot as he then fired the beam cannons on his shield.

"Damn you! Why won't you die!?" Stella shouted as she blocked the shot with her shield as she drew her beam saber to engage the Sin in close range combat and activated her thrusters to charge at the Sin. Seijin only scoffed at the charge as he drew his beam saber and thrust the Sin at the Gaia as they then locked blades! "You're taking too much of my time. Just die already." Seijin said monotonously as he and the Gaia increased the pressure on their sabers.

* * *

Ever since Stella went to re-enforce Neo, Sting was on his own in facing both the Impulse and ZAKU as they double teamed him constantly. "Damn it!" Sting shouted as he dodged a blast from the ZAKU as he retreated back from the blast as the Impulse had locked on to him and fired both of its Kerberos cannons and barely avoided the two blasts. Sting retaliated by firing his beam rifle on the Impulse as it easily dodged the shot.

Not to far away from the Chaos, ZAKU, and Impulse, the Apollo and Abyss was still in a shoot-out as the beams were blazing across the open space as they hit several floating debris and turned them into a fiery explosion. As they fired upon the each other, the Abyss and Apollo were flying the in the direction of their respective allied units. "Take this!" Sojiro shouted as he fire both of his Orthros at the Abyss, the Abyss did the same as it fired the beam weapons in its fins and the multi-phase beam on its chest.

The beams flew across the open space as they charged at there respective targets as the Abyss' beams fired from the fin armor manage to hit the Apollo on the shoulders as it recoiled backwards. "Damn it!" Sojiro shouted as he acted quickly to block the Multi-phase beam with his shield. As for the Abyss, Auel managed to skid to the left, but he wasn't fast enough as one of the Orthros hit his right armor as he spun out from the hit!

"Damn you!" Auel shouted as he regained balance.

"I'll kill you!" Sojiro shouted as he also regained balance as drew his beam spear and charged at the Abyss. Behind him, the Chaos was fending off both the Impulse and ZAKU when he saw the Apollo charge at the Abyss and locking blades. "Auel!" Sting shouted as he broke off combat from the Impulse and ZAKU to rush off to the Abyss.

"Damn!" Shinn shouted as he saw the Chaos flying in the direction of the Apollo and Abyss, and in the distance, he saw the Sin combating the Gaia in a standstill. "Luna! Go support the Sin! I'm going to help Sojiro!" Shinn shouted as he rocketed off. "Got it!" Luna responded as she rushed to the Sin's aid.

"Why are you taking so long to kill that one guy!?" Sting shouted as he fired his beam rifle at the Apollo, "Aw shut up! That guy is damn persistent!" Auel barked back as he fired his fin cannons at the Impulse as it streaked to the side. Shinn responded to the attack by firing his twin cannons on his back as Sojiro did the same.

"Sojiro! Let's take these guys out!" Shinn shouted.

"Jeez! What a stroke of genius! How long did that take you to come up with that!?" Sojiro shouted in a violent/sarcastic tone.

"What's your problem?! Why are you trying to bite my head off!?" Shinn retorted as he dodged another attack from the two stolen machines.

"Do you want me to blast it off your shoulders instead?!" the psychotic pilot shouted as he jested as he motioned to shooting the Impulse's head off, but instead he fired at the Abyss as the red and white beam flew at the Abyss as it dodged to the side and the beam destroyed a floating asteroid. "Now just stay out of my way!" Sojiro shouted as he activated his thrusters and charged at the Abyss!

"What a bastard. I can't believe he's a pilot." Shinn mumbled to himself as he gave Sojiro supportive fire to cover his attack as the two beams forced the Abyss and Chaos to weave to the sides and prevented them from firing on the Apollo. The Apollo drew its beam spear during its charge as he then thrust it at the Abyss, but Auel managed to react fast enough to block the attack with his own javelin as sparks flew from the clash!

Using the momentum from its charge, the Apollo place the pressure on the Abyss' javelin's blade, forcing it above the Abyss' head, leaving it wide open! Taking the oppertunity that he was giving, Sojiro quickly raised his Orthros cannon as it was charging to fire it at point black range, however he didn't get that chance as he was alerted to the Chaos' attack by an alarm.

"Take this!" Sting shouted as he fired his beam rifle at the Apollo. The Apollo reacted by moving its shoulder shield in the path of the beam to deflect it, "Get lost!" Sojiro shouted as he then fired the cannon at the Chaos, but with the attention directed at the Chaos, the Abyss managed to recover its balance and plant its foot into the Apollo's torso and begun to charge its cannons!

The Abyss was just about to fire its cannons, but before it could fire, a beam crashed into its fin armor, hitting it off balance as it recoiled back and fired its cannon upwards. The shot came from the Blast Impulse as it switch its cannons around to its quadruple rapid firing missile launcher as it uploaded its missile on the Chaos! The Chaos saw the incoming missiles and boosted away from the missiles and fired at them with its beam rifle and destroy several of them and performed evasive manuvers to avoid the missiles.

"Tch." Sojiro grunted as he recovered the balance of his machine, "Remind me...that I owe you one." Sojiro said in disgust as he readied his spear and charged at the enemy, as Shinn smirked briefly and drew his beam javelin and jointed in the charge!

* * *

The Gaia tore up another surface of another asteroid, giving chase at the Sin as it was using its thrusters to stay ahead of the Gaia as it fired its beam cannons, "Stop running away!" Stella shouted as she continued to chase after the Sin as it weaved left to right to avoid the shots. With several alarm warnings going off left and right, Seijin was on his toes to avoid the shots fired from the Gaia as another pair was shot at him.

Another alarm sounded off to alert Seijin of the attack, but this time, he decided to turn the tables. As the two beams got near him, Seijin executed a barrel-roll over the two beams and turned his suit about face with its beam rifle ready! The sudden maneuver caught Stella completely off guard as the Sin fired off several shots from its rifle! "Crap!" the blonde pilot cursed as she immediately stop her pursuit and leapt off the asteroid as the beams blasted several holes in the surface of the floating space rock.

The Gaia was now in open space as Stella thought she was out of danger as she was about to counter attack but another alarm alerted her of another attack coming from behind her. As Stella turned her head in the direction of the alarm, she saw a red and white beam racing towards her! "What the!?" she shouted as she avoided the blast by jerking backwards!

Seijin turn his attention to the attacker which he saw was the red ZAKU, "Lieutenant! Are you okay?" Luna asked as she knew he was a lieutenant from her sister Meyrin whom was on the bridge at the time when he introduced himself as a 'lieutenant' as well as his name, but since she didn't know him that well to address him by anything else. "I'm here to help! Is there anything I can do?" Luna asked as she opened fire on the Gaia.

"You're... Lunamaria Hawke, are you not?" Seijin asked as he opened fire on the Gaia as well as it dodged the beam as well, "Yes sir!" Luna responded, "Anticipate the Gaia's movements as I attack. Act accordingly after it has avoided my attacks, calculate your shots carefully." Seijin ordered as he put his beam rifle away on his rear lower torso as he pulled out his beam saber and charged at the Gaia. "Yes sir!" Luna responded as she readied her cannon to fire.

Stella in the mean time had recovered from the attack and was awaiting the next attacks from her toward opponents, and was ready when the Sin charged at her! The Gaia open fired on the Sin as it avoided each shots to get closer and closer to the Gaia. When it got close enough, the Sin lifted it's beam saber above its head as it brought it down in a downward diagonal motion, but the Gaia used its thrusters to jet upwards to avoid the slash.

As the Gaia ascended over the Sin, was about to counter attack, but its alarm went off again as the ZAKU fired a shot directly at the Gaia when it had avoided the Sin's attack! Stella reacted quickly as she brought up her shield to block the blast, but the hit sent her flying back into another asteroid! While the Gaia was still stuck in the asteroid, the Sin once again charged at the Gaia with its beam saber again aiming to thrust it into the Gaia's torso, but the Gaia was able to pull itself out of the rock and managed to attack as the beam saber stabbed into the asteroid!

The Gaia pulled away from the asteroid and was about to shoot it with its beam rifle, but the ZAKU fired its cannon at the Gaia as it was putting distance between it and the Sin. Stella saw the shot coming at her and she had to stop her attack as she made the Gaia transformed into its quadruple mode and ran across the surface of the asteroid as it soon jumped off on it and on to another.

The Sin drew its saber out of the asteroid and locked on to the Gaia as it aimed its cannons on its shield as the dual beam cannons fired green blasts at the retreating mobile suit. The Gaia manage to out run the flurry of shots fired by the Sin as the beams hit the space behind the Gaia each time as it ran on the surface and as the several clumps of rock flew into open space after getting blown off the original asteroid.

After escaping the assault of the two enemies, the Gaia leapt off the large asteroid and landed on a smaller one as it turned to face its two opponents, but before Stella could launch a counter attack, several flashes caught the attention of everyone that was in that battle as everyone turned there attention towards the flares. The flares were coming from Bogey 1/Girty Lue as the sight of the flares had somehow calmed Stella down as she had a innocent look on her face as she stared at the flares.

* * *

Elsewhere on the battlefield...

The Impulse, Apollo, Chaos, and Abyss were on opposite sides as the battle stopped momentarily as all of them focused their attention to the flares. "Its the retreat signal!" Sting shouted, "We're falling back! Auel lets go!" Sting finished as he activated his thrusters to fly in the direction of their mother ship. "Stella! Neo is calling us, he said its time to comeback." Sting said as all three of them headed back to the Girty Lue.

"Damn it! I didn't a chance Auel wasn't pleased with the order to fall back as he wanted to end things with 'That Red Bastard' but he had to obey the order as he left the battle to return to the ship. Sojiro was also pissed off at the enemy's decision to run away before he could finish things with the Abyss! "Where do you thing you're going you coward!? Get back he- Gruh!!" Sojiro was shouting but he was cut off as a sudden pulse shot through his body as it effectivally froze him as his breathing became heavy and rapid as he started to sweat profusely.

"Sojiro! What happened!?" Shinn shouted as he heard Sojiro's sudden grunt of pain.

"N-no-nothing!" Sojiro shouted back as he was still in his condition, "I got to get back to the Minerva. I'm pulling back."

As the Apollo flew past the Blast Impulse, Shinn was still in confusion to Sojiro's sudden behavior as at the Minerva began to call back the mobile suits by shooting their return signal, everyone obeyed the order and began to return to the Minerva's hanger. Sojiro was the second to return after the ZAKU Phantom which was closer as his machine was docked. As the Apollo was secured, Sojiro quickly got out of the cockpit of the Apollo as quickly as possible as his breathing was more rapid and his sweating still at it.

Sojiro quickly sling himself outside of the cockpit and headed towards the locker room. Once inside, Sojiro quickly got his footing as the gravity for the room kicked in and he rushed towards his locker and nearly tore the door off its hinges as rifled through everything to grab his bottle of medicine pills as he quickly got one out in his hand. His helmet had already opened its visor as Sojiro shoved the pill in his throat and swallowed it, as it effects soon kicked in as his breathing slowed and his sweating slowed as well.

With his condition now more stable, Sojiro pressed his back against the lockers as he slid down to the ground. While on the ground, Sojiro unequipped his helmet and set it next to him as he coughed a few times as he stared at the ceiling as his eyes went blank. Not too long later, Seijin had entered the room with his helmet off as he noticed Sojiro on the floor and knew what happened as he walked over to his red friend.

"So, it happened again didn't it?"

"..."

"Well, I can't blame you. It's not best for you to go into battle after you've taken your medication so soon."

"..."

"Get up." Seijin said as he grabbed Sojiro by the arm and pulled him to his feet as he guided him to the bench where he could sit. After helping Sojiro get to the bench, Seijin changed back into his uniform as he'd left the locker room as the others had entered the locker room. Sojiro was still in the room, still in his seemingly coma-like state as he blankly staring at the roof.

After leaving the locker room, the blue pilot headed back to his assigned quarters that he'd recently received and along the he had pass one of the staff rooms and out of the corner of his eye he saw Athrun Zala sitting on the couches by the wall. Athrun noticed the pilot too as he turned his head to Seijin's direction as he stopped advancing down the hall. "You're...that pilot." Athrun said as Seijin didn't say a thing, but instead scoffed and walked off.

Upon Seijin's departure, Athrun let out a sigh as he thought back on Seijin's words before he launched, _"Shut up you traitor" "You of all people! You betrayed the PLANTs and your father!"_ those words troubled Athrun as he knew that he was going to meet people like that, but those words keep bring back memories of his father and the previous war.

* * *

Junius 7, the scar of the PLANTS and the beginning of the Bloody Valentine War. A place where the bodies of many innocent lives were taken by an Atlantic Federation attack. Now a memorial place to honor those that were lost from the dreaded attack. Among the many asteroids that floated around the colony, mobile suits were moving, ZAFT mobile suits. They were planting several devices on the surface of the colony as the commanding GINN was ordering the others and another mobile was behind it, it had four wings on it's back, and it had the V on its forehead, identifying it as a Gundam.

"Hurry up! We have to make sure this works!" shouted the commanding officer of the group, a verteran of the previous war and one who still holds a hate towards naturals. "We will take revenge on those damn naturals! Because of them, this happened!" he shouted as he referred to the desolated colony.

"That's some speech you thought of." said the pilot of the unknown mobile suit behind him.

"Be quiet you! Why are you even here to begin with?" the commander barked out.

"I'm merely an observer, mind no attention to me." the pilot mused as his helmet's visior blocked his face.

"I seriously doubt that, you're here for something, what is it?"

"I told you, I'm an _observer. _But if you're that uneasy with me around, then farewell." the pilot said irritably as his mobile suit transformed into its mobile armor form that looked like a flight mode as it rocketed away into open space. "Again, thank you for coming to us for the flare mortors. But by the end of this, I'm guessing I won't see you or your men again, so goodbye." The pilot said as only his thrusters' light could be seen.

As the pilot flew across the open space, he opened a communication channel as the screen was full of static snow, "I've observed the ZAFT verterans as ordered."

**_"And?"_** a distorted voice said from the static.

"If all go to according as planned. Everything will change."

_**"Perfect. Perfectly as masterly crafted figurine."**_

"IF all goes according to plan."

**_"You lack faith in the success of this plan. Nothing will stop Junius 7 from falling, and the fact that this world is one giant battlefield at all times, will only guarantee the aftermath of another war."_**

"Why are you so intent on starting another war?"

**_"Why? This world is full of power hungry idiots that want nothing but an excuse to kill the ones they hate, I'm just giving them that excuse."_**

"Is that all?"

**_"Of course not. But find out yourself. Return to the ship and await the order." _**

"Fine, I got it, I'm returning." he pilot said giving up on digging around and increased his thruster output as the screen went black as the communication was cut off.


	6. Junius 7

A/N: I have replaced Shen with Seijin. If you read my profile, then they are nearly identical, as I stated, I have no clue who is the clone. This takes care of two things, since Shen and Shinn are similar names and I think that Seijin is better suited for this.

* * *

The altered movement of Junius 7 had been noticed by ZAFT and the Earth Forces, and the Minerva had been ordered to assist the Joule Team in investigating on how Junius 7 was moving off course and stop it from advancing ever closer to Earth and prevent a calamity from becoming reality. In the meantime, the pilots were spending time in one of the staff rooms with several other crew members.

Sojiro had gotten out of his coma-like and was sitting on the table with his legs hanging off the side as Seijin was standing not too far away.

"So you are lieutenant? I thought there was no ranking system in ZAFT?" Vino asked to Seijin but was instead answered by Sojiro.

"Well there isn't any," Sojiro answered as he pointed his thumb to Seijin, "This guy is so stuck up, that he demands to be called lieutenant!" Sojiro explained and as soon as he was done, he was rewarded with a hard kick to the face that sent him off the table and crashing to the ground! The sudden attack surprised everyone as Sojiro grabbed his head in pain and Seijin lowered his foot.

"Next time, keep your mouth shut." Seijin said as he looked at everyone as they were all looking at him weirdly. "What are you looking at?" he said an intimidating tone as everyone replied with 'nothing' and the conversation returned to normal as Sojiro gripped the table for balance to pull himself up. He held his head in pain as his eyes showed the story on how hard he took the kick to the head.

"Aurgh! That hurt you bastard!" Sojiro shouted as Seijin turned his back to him as he was walking towards on of the vending machines. "Hey! Don't turn your back to me! Get- Argh! You know what!? Forget it!" Sojiro shouted as he got back on the table with his arms crossed, seriously pissed off for being used as a punching or in this case kicking bag for his blue counterpart.

The conversation soon return back to the room as the subject turned towards the alerted movement of Junius 7 that was now heading towards the direction of Earth, which because of its mass could very well ravage the Earth's surface and destroy all life on its surface. Of course this was a serious problem within the politic world as everyone was trying to get to the bottom of this and find a way to stop the massive ghost colony from falling onto Earth.

"Yeah, but how did it start moving?" Vino asked out as he finish taking a sip from his canned drink.

"Maybe a meteoroid hit, something from outside that altered the orbit." Yolant answered as Sojiro scoffed at the answer.

"Well, it had to be one hell of meteoroid to move something of that size!" Sojiro shouted from his perch on the table.

"Highly unlikely. If a meteoroid of that size hit, we should have been able to notice it beforehand." Seijin explained as he got out a pack of cigarettes and flicked the bottom of the pack to push one stick up.

"Hey hotshot! There no smoking in here." Lunamaria shouted to the blue pilot as he suddenly whipped his head around with a scary face. He always did get touch whenever someone tried to get in between him and his smokes.

"Bite me!" Seijin shouted as everyone was physical shocked from his shout as they all flinched by Seijin's sudden outburst as he pulled out a lighter and lit his cigarette. No one could have expected the cool headed, seemingly mechanical pilot to sudden snap out like that.

"Next time, don't be stupid enough to get in between Seijin and his smokes." Sojiro advised as he knew on first hand on how it was dangerous for your health to get in between Seijin when he tried to smoke. Everyone took his advise on not to try and stop Seijin as he exhaled smoke from his mouth after breathing his lit cigarette.

"So anyway, is Junius 7 really on a collision course with Earth?" Shinn asked drawing attention away from the uneasy feeling that lingered in the room.

"That's what I heard from Bart." Meyrin answered.

Lunamaria sighed as she was frustrated about the entire situation, "First the raid on Armory One, and then before that mess can even be settle, this happens? What is going on!?" she said out loud. "Well, if Junius 7 is moving, what do we do about it?" Lunamaria asked, but no one seemed to have an answer about it. None of them were properly trained to deal with a situation like that involved a falling colony!

"Just break it up." Rey suddenly spoke up as everyone looked at him undoubtedly confused, "Listen, it is impossible to change its orbit, so if you want to stop it from striking Earth, break it up." Rey explained as everyone was still not sure of his idea of breaking up something of that size.

"Easier said than done, Blondie!" Sojiro shouted from the table he was sitting on, "Have you seen the size of that thing? It's going to be impossible to break something of that size up!"

"He's right! And even if you successfully manage to break it in half, that is still eight kilometers!" Yolant shouted in agreement.

"Not entirely true, it still can be possible." This time it being Seijin who spoke up as he still smoked his cigarette. "Anything can brought down if it has weak structure and foundation. It doesn't matter if it's a government, or a colony, everything needs a strong foundation to stand on." Seijin explained as his gave his logic to the others.

"How so?" Vino asked as Seijin turned around and let out a cloud of smoke from his mouth, he had on a impassive face as he knew how to break things down for everyone to understand.

He quickly looked to Sojiro and said. "Sojiro, stand up."

"What!? Why!?" The Red pilot quickly protested knowing that this could not be good for him in anyway he could thing of.

"Just do it." the blue smoker said roughly as he walked closer to Sojiro as he hopped off the table. Only to be quickly kicked to the knee cap as the force of the kick pushed the leg back and Sojiro lost his balance as he crashed into the ground yet again. His head hit the ground quite hard as he he didn't pay any attention to his head as he, with no surprise, shouted in pain as he nursed his injured knee. "You bastard! Why did you do that for!?"

"I was showing an example to support my theory."

"Why on me!?"

"Because you're stupid to fall for it, that's why." Seijin responded very quickly as Sojiro was about to shout something, but then Seijin jammed his _lit _cigarette into the red pilot's forehead! "Shut up." the blue pilot said before Sojiro could say his angry comeback as he quickly forgot the pain his knee and quickly covered his forehead to somehow ease the pain. It didn't work.

"Ok, I'm going to ask." Shinn said as he as everyone else was just as confused at the spectacle that just happened before them. "What was the purpose of that entire thing?"

Seijin inhaled smoke from his cigarette only to quickly exhale it as he began to explain, "Did you see how fast Sojiro went down when I took away his footing?" Seijin asked as everyone gave a decent nod "Well that is same idea with Junius 7, weaken its foundation and it will crumble." Seijin explained as he took out a container from his coat pocket as he opened it up and put out his cigarette by smashing it into the container then closing it.

"Wow, that sounded very smart even though you said simple things." Vino said as he was impressed by Seijin's use of words.

"Did you expect anything less? It's basic knowledge on a different level. You should think about sometimes." Seijin said as he had a smug look on his face, but it was quickly changed to a serious one, "But the fact still remains that stopping Junius 7 is our top priority, even if we have to destroy it."

"But what about all the graves on Junius 7? All of them are filled with bodies of those who died." Meyrin said, but Seijin had a sentence to counter act it.

"It has to be done. Otherwise Earth is going to be another place where bodies litter the ground." Seijin said as surprisingly a look of sadness quickly appeared on his face but quickly disappeared. "We can't have that now, can we? Otherwise things as they are now will just spiral out of control, and more deaths will just follow." Seijin explained.

"Exactly." Rey said, "If it does strike, everything will be annihilated. Nothing will be left, dead or alive." Rey said supporting the fact that they have to stop Junius 7. Earth destroyed. If that ever happen the death toll would sky rocket. But there also was another fact that was good for the PLANTs, something the Yolant was going to point out.

"Earth destroyed. Well, if it's meant to be, it's meant to be. There nothing we can do to stop it." Yolant blurted out in what some people mine say, a happy tone.

However his comrades didn't see eye-to-eye on that remark as they all gave different looks. "Were you paying attention to what we've been talking about for like, the past ten minutes!?" Sojiro shouted as he had on an annoyed look.

"Actually it's only been about five minutes." Vino pointed out.

"Shut it!" Sojiro shouted as he lifted his hand in Vino's direction "Back to the point! What the hell are _you _talking about!?" Sojiro shouted as he put the emphasis on 'you' while pointing to Yolant.

"Be serious guys, there probably no chance of us stopping Junius 7, and besides if Earth is destroyed, then things will be a lot better for the PLANTs." Yolant explained, but no one really seemed to like or support that idea.

"Listen dude, if you're seriously going to say stuff like that, hell's bound to come your way. And I bet that bitch from ORB is the one who's going to dish it out." Sojiro warned and sure enough...that's what happened.

Cagalli Yula Athla was listen up until the point where Yolant decided to say that things would be better for the PLANTs and she angered at the fact that these people thought that the PLANTs were better off with the Earth destroyed. Too bad that she was too angry to hear Sojiro try and defend their honor (Or whatever) but it was also lucky for Sojiro, because she didn't hear him call her a bitch.

Angered at the the words of Yolant, whom said that the life for the PLANTs would be far better if Earth was destroyed, Cagalli stormed into the room, despite Athrun's tries to stop her. "How can you say that!?" she shouted as Yolant was easily scared of her sudden voice as everyone got up and gave a salute to the Representative of ORB, all except Shinn, whom turned away once she has enter. Sojiro did a quicken salute as he'd hoped she didn't hear him, as Seijin did his salute lazily as he did not have that much respect for her.

"If it meant to be? Things will be better!?" she shouted as she was angered at the thought that these kind of people was still around, "Do you know how serious this is, how many lives can be lost!?" she shouted at all of the ZAFT crew mates. "We all lived in through that terrible war, and we all suffered." Even after Yolant apologized with much shame, Cagalli still allowed her anger to take the better of her, "Is this what the people of ZAFT are saying, is this what they think? I thought the PLANTs were changing under Chairman Durandal, or am I missing something!?" she shouted, as she went a bit too far as two pilot couldn't stand it anymore.

"Shut up." A clear, but stern voice echoed from the room as it came from Seijin.

"What was that!?"

"I said shut up." Seijin said once again as he step forward, "Where the hell do you get the right to judge all of us just because of what one idiot said in this room?" Seijin said as Yolant felt even more guilty, "Stop preaching about how the war affected this about you and that about you. WE also suffered too, stop talking like you and your country are the only ones that felt the blunt of everything and act like you are the only ones trying to restore this world!" Seijin shouted, expressing his thoughts about the Representative.

Before Cagalli could react, Rey intervened, "Seijin! Watch your tongue." Rey warned, but just like before, Seijin was cut off before he could react.

"Why? Oh what, I just remember, she has special treatment for being some Princess of ORB." Shinn smugly said, looking to insult Cagalli, and it worked.

"Why you!" Cagalli got out, before Athrun grabbed her arm and told her to calm down. After calming Cagalli, Athrun then turned his attention to the two pilot who seemed to have the most animosity towards Cagalli, "You two. Both of you seem to have a personal grudge against ORB. If you two are seeking to drag the Representative into a trivial and irrelevant fight, then I'll won't stand for it!"

Trivial...It's strange on how one word can change people. Upon hearing the word, Seijin's eyes narrowed at Athrun, but Shinn's reaction was more noticeable. "Trivial? Trivial!? I won't stand for it when someone calls it trivial or irrelevant!" Shinn shouted as he got closer to the two with his anger boiling, "I lost my entire family, because of the Athlas! They believe in the nation, they believe in their so called ideals, and in the end, they were all killed at Orogono Island!" Shinn shouted, no longer being able to keep his anger in check.

Shinn then turned his hated filled glare to Cagalli, "That is why, I'll never believe in your words, I'll never believe in ORB, and I'll never in your self-serving lies ever again!" Shinn shouted as he remember the day where he lost everything in a blaze of fire. His burning anger, didn't not improve because of this either, "When you said you were going to up hold justice, did you ever think about how it would effect the lives of the innocents, did you ever think about how many people would die because you insisted on following your values to the end?" Shinn shouted as he crushed his can in his hand as Cagalli seemed to be shaken by his words.

"I wish people who didn't understand things, wouldn't talk about them." Shinn said as he brushed past Cagalli and stormed out of the room. Seijin had also decided to leave the room as he went for the door he moved his eyes to the corner of his eye as he glared at Athrun as he left and headed towards the hanger.

Sojiro on the other hand, quickly got to his feet and rushed to the door, "Sorry about the action of my partner! I apologize for both of us!" Sojiro quickly shouted as he ran to the opening of the door as he looked both ways to see which way Seijin ran off. "Hey! Seijin! Wait up!" Sojiro shouted before running off to his partner, and not waiting for Cagalli to figure out he'd called her a bitch.

"Hey hey hey!" Sojiro shouted as he caught up with Seijin. "I know you hate ORB, but trying to pick the fight with the Representative? That's just not like you!" Sojiro shouted as Seijin did not slow his pace as he moved his eye to the corner trying to look back at Sojiro without turning his head.

"Do you think this world is better?"

"Ha?"

"Do you think this world is better? That there is still two superpowers existing on opposite ends?"

"Where are you getting at?"

"If it was for the Clyne Faction, we wouldn't be in this situation. This pointless war would be over and done with."

"I thought it finished a year ago?"

"Officially. But in reality, it has only been delayed. If one side was to be exterminated, peace would have been much easier."

"But if ZAFT and the PLANTs lost? Would that be bad?"

"When I said peace would be easier to attain, I didn't directly say for us. I meant peace overall."

"I _really_ don't understand you sometimes."

* * *

Meanwhile in a unknown location...

A monitor was open as it was showing a live footage of Junius 7 and the ZAFT Veterans as the one who was watching was sitting in a chair with one eye visible as the rest of his face was covered by the shadows. That person was watching the progress that the veterans had made as someone else entered the room via electronic sliding door.

The footsteps were heavy and each step echoed, as if the person was wearing something heavy or something else of the sort as he walked closer to the one watching. "Master. It seems that ZAFT has dispatched the Joule Team to investigate Junius 7." he relayed as the 'Master' didn't move an inch.

"So I've heard." the 'Master' responded as he moved his head to rest it on his fist, without taking his eye off the screen.

"Also the Minerva has been ordered to provide support. They are currently en-route to Junius 7 and should be arriving shortly."

"So? Is that important?" The 'Master' asked so unenthusiastically as another screen opened as he turned his eye to the new screen as it showed a Nazca-class Destroyer closing in on Junius 7. "I suppose that this the Joule Team."

"Yes. Should we intervene?"

"Why bother? The results will be the same despite any type of interventions. Besides, everything will turn in a complete U turn if we openly helped." he responded as he continued to watch both screens as the Joule screen showed several Mobile Suits being launched. "Beside, I think everything is going to be just fine. For us." as yet another screen opened as it showed another ship closing in. Bogey 1/Girty Lue.

"And now, things have gotten much better." the man said as he chuckled as the other only stood there as the three screens with the three different ships continued to role as they would all enivially come together.

* * *

Back on the Minerva...

All the pilots were in the hanger as they were all operating there machines, performing last minute check ups before being rolled-out. Even Athrun, who has volenteered to help. This was supposed to be a non-combative operation, meaning a different way on how to do things.

"Yo, Seijin! Looks who's decided to help." Sojiro shouted as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder to Athrun as he was outside of the Sin. "What the hell is he doing?" Seijin asked from inside his cockpit performing his last minute check. "I heard he offered his help to the Captain and Chairman for the operation." Sojiro shouted as he held on to the side of the entrance to the cockpit.

"I see, well then, if you have the time to listen to rumors, then you have the time to check your machine. Go." Seijin ordered sternly as the red clad pilot scoffed as he pushed himself towards the Apollo. He floated into the cockpit as he landed on the seat as he began to scan his machine.

Just then, the entire mission was completely turned inside out as an alarm went off!

_"Abort launch! Abort launch! The Joule Team is engaged with an unknown enemy force at Junius 7!" _Meyrin shouted over the speakers as Rey's ZAKU was being loaded on the catapult.

"Yzak?"

"Unknown?"

"What the!? You got to be kidding me!"

"Oh joy."

_"All units are to be re-equipped for Anti-Mobile Suit combat!"_

_"Captain! Detecting Bogey 1 at green 21 delta!" _shouted another operator as it was relayed to the entire ship. All six pilots heard the news as it affected them differently.

"Bridge! What is going out there!?" Athrun shouted to the bridge.

_"We don't know, however this ship's mission is still to support the Joule Team once you have been re-fitted with the proper equipment please go ahead and launch." _Meyrin explained as the launch way was opened as Rey's Phantom was being equipped with it's Blazer pack.

"Well it looks like it's a good thing I didn't complete my check ups in time!" Sojiro shouted as he prepared the Apollo for battle as everyone else was preparing to launch. The left catapult was preparing Rey, the right was taking care of Lunamaria, and the Center was obviously preparing Shinn and his Core Splendor.

"Re-calibrating machine's parameters for updated mission standards." Seijin stated in his usual mechanical voice, he then turned his attention to Athrun's ZAKU, "Zala." he said as he appeared on one of Athrun's screens, "Let us forget the trouble between us. Shall we?" Seijin asked as he saw Athrun nod. "I thought so."

At that moment, Lunamaria appeared on the other screen of Athrun's monitors. "It looks like the situation has changed a bit, it could be dangerous. It's not too late to back out you know." she said somewhat mocking him as Athrun scowled in frustration.

"Lunamaria, leave him alone." Seijin cut in, still on Athrun's screen. "He's volunteered to assist us in this time, don't try to irritate him." Seijin said as he killed his feed. Now that the entire group was prepped and ready for combat, they were ready to engage the unknown enemy.

"Shinn Asuka: Core Splendor. Launching!"

"Rey Za Burrel: ZAKU. I'm taking off."

"Lunamaria Hawke: ZAKU! I'm taking off!"

"Seijin Hiasho: Sin. Launching."

"Sojiro Shiretoko: Apollo! I'm outta of here!"

The five pilots shouted as they each took off from the Minerva as the only one that was left was Athrun Zala, as his ZAKU was equipped with the Blazer pack. The resolve in his eyes was visible as he awaited for the launch, "Athrun Zala. Launching!" he shouted as his ZAKU was shot out of the Minerva!

* * *

"Master. Six Mobile Suits has been launched from the Minerva. And the three stolen Gundams from Armory One has launched from the Alliance's ship." the 'heavy' person said as his 'master' had multiple screens on each individual machine. The suits that were on the screens were: The Impulse. Rey's, Lunamaria's, and Athrun's ZAKU, The Gaia, The Chaos, The Abyss, The Sin, and The Apollo.

"My, my, my. We certainly have a lot of characters don't we?"

"Indeed we do, Master."

"Now then, let us watch this great prologue to another great war shall we?" the 'master' asked to his servant as he bowed. They both turned their attention to the screens as the nine Mobile Suits got closer to Junius 7.


	7. Fallout

A/N: I forgot to mention that I will be taking several other characters from different animes into this story. So if you see a description that matches another character of a different show, don't be surprise. You never know who will show up!

* * *

As the nine Mobile Suits from the Girty Lue and the Minerva closed in on Junius 7, the situation was already bad as explosion was happening all over the ghost colony as ZAFT's GuAIZs where transporting Meteor Breakers to the designated areas, however the Veterans' GINNs proved to be a bigger problem as they continuously destroyed the opposing forces and their Meteor Breakers.

"Looks like they're having trouble!" Sojiro shouted as his Variable Phase Shift Armor activated as it changed from gray to orange and red. "We better get cracking!" he shouted again as he activated his thrusters and increased his speed.

"Sojiro. Don't get overconfident." Seijin warned as The Sin VPS Armor activated as it turned navy blue and black. "This isn't the time to get lost in battle."

"Aw shut up! Stop talking down on me like I'm some sort of idiot!"

"Cut it out you two, there is no time for that now!" Athrun shouted as he heard the two's antics. At a time where the Earth was in danger, he couldn't let this interfere with the mission.

"Apologizes, Zala."

"What!? Now you're apologizing and shit?" Sojiro shouted shocked by Seijin's attitude. "What's gotten into you!?"

"Shut up." Seijin abruptly said as he activated his thrusters and past Sojiro with ease.

"Hey! Don't run from the question! Get back here!" Sojiro shouted as he increased his output of his thrusters and chased after Seijin!

Their teammates were confused by the pair's usual antics, but also picked up the pace as they tried to catch up with the two.

As they came upon the battle, they found the three stolen machines, engaging both sides, but they mostly attacked ZAFTs machines! "What!? What are they doing here!?" Shinn shouted as he saw the three of them attack GuAIZs!

"They always in the places where they aren't needed! Damn it!" Sojiro shouted as he pushed the control for the thruster's output to max as he charged at the three stolen machines!

"Right behind you!" Lunamaria shouted too as she increased her speeds to follow Sojiro.

"What you two doing?! We're not here to fight!" Athrun protested, but Seijin appeared on his monitor.

"Our mission is to support the Joule Team and protect the Meteor Breakers. Those pilots are attacking our allies and the Meteor Breakers, which makes them threats. Threats have to be eliminated." Seijin stated, "Our number are manageable, we can split into two groups, one can support the Joule Team, while the other deals with the Stolen Machines. I'll support the Joule Team." he clarified as he performed a barrel roll to change his course to the Rouge Veterans.

Shinn choose to backup Sojiro and Lunamaria as Rey and Athrun choose to fend off the rouges. The Force Impulse closed in on the Chaos as Sting saw the machine coming! "You! You're here too!?" he shouted as he aimed at the Impulse as it evaded each shot. "Damn it!" Sting shouted again as this time he released his remote weapons as they flew towards the Impulse!

The remote weapons came from two different angles every time as The Impulse had to spin, roll, and dash to the side to avoid each shot. Shinn tried to shoot back at the weapons and The Chaos, but all of them were able to move out of the way of each shot. "You're going to pay for pulling a stunt like this!" Sting shouted as his remote weapons returned to him.

"Stop getting in the way!" Shinn shouted back (Sting can't hear him) as he charged the Chaos with his beam saber! The Chaos also drew it's beam saber as it locked beams with the Impulse!

* * *

The Abyss was firing at several unarmed GuAIZs along with a Meteor Breaker as all of them were engulfed in flames after they were shot with The Abyss's beam cannons under it's fin armors. "Got them!" Auel shouted as an alarm went off! "What the!?" he got out as he whipped his head in the direction of the alarm to see a beam of red and white coming straight at him!

"Shi-!" Auel barely said as he was able to just by inches (Mediphorically speaking) as he then looked down to see "That Red Bastard" on the surface of the colony with his Orthros cannon aimed directly at him! "Hey there. Been awhile hasn't it?" Sojiro asked despite knowing that Auel couldn't hear him.

"You! You pop up where ever I go!" Auel shouted as he readied his armaments, "No matter, I shoot you down here now and be rid of you for good!" Auel shouted as he fired the beam cannons under his fin armors as well as the Multi Phase beam cannon on his chest at the Apollo!

The multiple beams soared over Junius 7 as The Apollo boost forward to dodge each shots as they shot up Junius 7's surface! When The Apollo dug it's feet into the ground to stop itself, it shifted its body to the left as it then swung to the right, pulling the right cannon with it as it was aimed at The Abyss!

"Try this on for size!" Sojiro shouted as he pulled the trigger on his Orthros cannon! The recoil of the shot forced the cannon to push back a bit as the red and white beam streaked across space. The Abyss boost downwards to avoid the shot as it shot a tentacle-like part of Junius 7 as the shot caused a explosion that caused a part of it to break off!

Dodging the shot, Auel readied his spear as he charged at The Apollo as it was still aiming its cannon! Sojiro quickly grabbed his spear/ax weapon as it extended out to its full reach. He then stabbed it into the ground of the dead colony as he then pried a large piece of the surface off!

"What in the!?" Auel shouted as the piece of the colony was now in inbetween him and The Apollo "What are you thinking? Do you think that piece of rock can stop me!?" Auel shouted as he fired his cannons on the tip of his fin armor at the shield from the colony!

The shells slammed into the rock as it burst into dust and rubble! "Now come out! That pathetic tactic of yours was pitiful!" Auel shouted as the dust blocked his view, but he was able to see a glow of red through it! Auel eyes widen as he knew that glow was from The Apollo's cannon! And sure enough, another blast from the Orthros cannon fired from out of the dust as the dust scattered from the point of fire.

The Abyss barely avoided the surprised attack as the beam grazed his left fin armor. "Ku! You Red Bastard!" Auel shouted as he fired all six of his beam cannons under his fin armors at the Red Gundam!

Sojiro scoffed at the attack as he used his thrusters to jump to the left as the six beam tore into the colony's surface. The spot was then engulfed in a explosion, The Apollo was now floating in space with its spear in its left hand, as its right hand was on the right Orthros' handle. "Not good enough!" Sojiro shouted as he aimed his Orthros cannon at The Abyss!

"Like I'll let you do that again!" Auel shouted as he launched from his spot with his spear at the ready!

Sojiro cancelled the attack with his cannon as he lifted his spear to block The Abyss' spear as the clash turned into a deadlock with the two! "Not a chance! Not a chance in hell will that spear every touch me!" Sojiro promised as the two shot backwards, breaking their deadlock.

The two Gundams stare at each other before both of them prepare to fire!

"Take this!"

"Eat this!"

The pilots shouted as The Apollo fired both Orthros cannons and its beam cannons on its shoulders, while The Abyss fired all six of its beam cannons under its fin armor and its multi-phase shift beam from its chest! Each beam flared to the other as all of them missed, but shot up the trailing parts of Junius 7 and created one hell of a light show!

After firing their barrage of beams, both The Apollo and Abyss darted off in one direction as they continued to shoot at each other!

* * *

The Sin closed in on the rouge High Maneuver GINNs as he fired a shot into one group as they all scattered and surrounded him! Seijin then fired to his right as the GINN he fired at dodged it as one snuck behind him and fired a shot! However Seijin was quick enough to turn The Sin's body and block the shot with his shield!

"These guys are good." Seijin mumbled as he then pointed his shield at the GINN who shot at him as he fired the two beam cannons on the shield as the dual beams flew at the GINN, but was avoided. "They're too good for grunts." Seijin commented as he saw a GINN drawing its MA-M92 sword (The Katana looking sword) from its sheath!

As it closed in on Seijin, he lifted his shield to block the strike, but an alarm went off as he darted his eyes to the right as he then knew the plot behind the attack, it wasn't meant to strike him down, but to occupy him long eough for another GINN to shoot him! As the beam was fired from the GINN's beam carbine, Seijin acted quickly as he made The Sin shift to the right as the movement caused the GINN with the sword to stumble forward and into the beam's path!

The GINN exploded into a giant flame ball as the beam pierced its armor, while The Sin was able to get to safety. The katana was able to survive the explosion as it twirled out of the flame as it was then caught by The Sin! Armed with a new weapon, The Sin then raced towards the other GINN as it scrambled to draw its own. It made it just in time to block the attack from The Sin, but The Sin took a quicker action as it slammed its foot into the torso of the GINN.

"Damn!" The GINN pilot shouted as he fought to regain control of his machine. The Sin activated its thrusters to get a quick burst that would allow it to be upon the GINN as Seijin then slashed into the GINN's upper torso/shoulder as the blade cut deep into the body. The Sin then ripped the blade out and cleaved the GINN's head off as it then used its thrusters to jet away as both parts of the GINN exploded!

Seijin watched as the GINN was reduced to a flaming explosion as his alarm alerted him of more incoming GINNs, "Here we go again." Seijin muttered as he re-grip The Sin's hold on the katana as he charged towards the GINNs!

The GINNs scattered as The Sin closed in on them as they surrounded him like the previous group. They swarmed around him as they fire their carbines from mutliple areas! "Damn. I got careless." Seijin muttered as he blocked with his shield. One shot was blocked as the particles fluttered over the shield, The Sin then threw the commandeered katana at the location where one of the GINNs was supposed to go next.

However the veteran pilot was good and fast enough to kick the sword away before it was pierced into it's body! After discarding the sword, The Sin drew its beam rifle as he returned fire at the GINNs!

But even though, with both his shield and beam rifle returning fire, Seijin was not able to land a hit! "At this rate, I'll drain my energy quickly." Seijin said to himself as he decided to stop using his shield's beam cannons because of its more consuming weapons.

Seijin also choose to wisely shot at his enemies rather than just firing. The Sin's targeting computer started to configure the best option of fire, however, Seijin thought a step ahead as he used the targeting computer's target's anticipated path and fired ahead of it, rather then at it.

As The Sin locked on to its target, it fire ahead of the GINN as it flew into the beam's path as the beam hit the torso of the GINN! The GINN exploded into flames as the beam shot through the chest of the GINN as The Sin lower its rifle. But then another GINN came behind The Sin with it's carbine ready!

The alarm went of as Seijin saw the GINN behind him, The Sin was about to turn and aim its rifle at the GINN, but then a beam shot into the GINN's side and then another was shot in head as it then exploded! Seijin turned his head to see where the beams came from and he then saw Rey's ZAKU Phantom head his way.

Both pilots gave a quick nod to each other as they then dashed off to fight off the remaining GINNs, with The Sin flying off and ZAKU right behind it! The two closed in the one last GINN that was part of the group that The Sin had engaged as The Sin flanked to the right and The Zaku flanked to left.

The GINN tried to shoot at both machines as the two encircled it, but as the shoots were enable to hit either one. The Sin drew its beam saber after putting its rifle away, it boosted its way towards the GINN as it tried to shoot down The Sin. Each shot was avoided by The Sin as it weaved back and forward.

When The Sin was at the GINN, it slashed off its right arm along with its carbine. The GINN's mono eye turned to look at the now armless right arm as The Sin flew away, but it then saw the ZAKU coming at it as it past The Sin with its beam rifle ready! The ZAKU flew towards the GINN and when it was in front of it, Rey fired three shots into the GINNs chest as it then flew off!

The GINN floated there for a few seconds before it was turned to fire and scrap metal as it exploded! The ZAKU reloaded its gun as it pulled a energy clip from the shield as it discarded the empty one. The power-down its saber as it withdrew it to its holster.

Across the surface of Junius 7, several explosion went off! The surviving Meteor Breakers did their job as they had burrowed deep into Junius 7 and detonated, leaving the inside of the colony hollowed. With a weaken foundation, the colony was doomed to break as it was split in half!

"So, we actually did break it in half." Seijin commented as Rey appeared on one of his monitors.

"But that is still over 8 kilometers long falling towards Earth."

"Isn't there more Meteor Breakers?"

"Yes there is."

"Then we have to protect them at all costs. Lets go." Seijin said as he boosted off with Rey close behind him!

* * *

The three Veterans from Jachin Due, Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak was escorting another last Meteor Breaker as the Abyss saw them. "Heh, there's three more left!" Auel shouted as he fired his fin beam cannons at the three. The beams missed the Meteor Breaker as the attack caught their attention!

"Yzak, let's do this!

"Shut up! _I'm_the commander here! Stop giving orders you damn civilian!"

Athrun and Yzak turned around to engage The Abyss as Dearka continued to transport the Breaker. Athrun's ZAKU fired on The Abyss as it was deflected on his armor as he saw Yzak's ZAKU Phantom close in with its beam javelin! With a mighty swing, The Phantom cut The Abyss' javelin in half as with another swing, he cut off its left leg.

As The Abyss backed off from the two, The Chaos closed in as he shot at the two. However his shots were useless as both of them dodge them. Athrun drew The Chaos' attention as he flew past it. As The Chaos' attention was diverted, it allowed the Phantom to close in with its spear!

The Chaos' shield was cut in half as The ZAKU then used its beam ax like a boomerang as it cut The Chaos rifle!

Shinn absent-mindedly watched the veterans in action as he was in awe of their experience. Of course that meant he wsa just floating around, which could have been a bad thing, in fact, it was a bad thing!

Sojiro was fending off the enemy GINNs as he saw Shinn standing around. He could have just shouted at Shinn to get his attention, but he figured that he could get Shinn's attention much faster. He used his thrusters to get closer to The Force Impulse as he grabbed his right Orthros cannon and swung it to his left!

"Wake up idiot!" Sojiro shouted as the cannon connected with the Impulse's chest as the impact brought Shinn out of his mind, but also catapulted him backwards with a huge whiplash effect!

"Argh! What the hell was that for!?"

"You were spacing out! What the hell are _you_thinking!?" Sojiro shouted as he commanded The Apollo to spin around and fire its left Orthros cannon at the incoming GINN as the shot pierced the lower torso area of the machine as it exploded into flames! "You're picking the worst time to blank out, genius!" Sojiro shouted as Shinn was about to make a come back, but was cut off by the Minerva's return signals!

A message was then given out to all ZAFT Mobile Suits as it told them of the Minerva's intentions. "They're going to what!?" Sojiro shouted as he double checked the message to see if he read it right! "I can't believe this! That captain is insane!"

"Looks like there's nothing more we can do at this point." Rey stated as everyone started to pull back.

Seijin took one last look at the remains of Junius 7 as he gave a salute to the colony. _'Good bye. Mother. Father.' _he said in his head as he closed his eyes. He re-opened them as he turned The Sin away from the colony and started to head back to the Minerva.

* * *

At the Last Meteor Breaker...

Athrun was finishing preparing the Meteor Breaker, he was prepared to do whatever it took to save Earth from this disaster!

"What are you doing?" a voice came from behind him, he turned to see The Force Impulse coming down, "We've been given the order to retreat, you should have got a message or something."

"I got the message. You better get out of here, I have to finish this."

"You're nuts! You're going to be blown to bits!"

"Even if the Minerva uses its main gun, an attack from the outside isn't as effective as a one from the inside. That's why I need to get this one going." Athrun explained as Shinn moved to help him, he went on the otherside and started to work on the keypad.

"Why does someone like you, are on ORB's side?" Shinn asked, but Athrun didn't answer.

The two were then attacked by two beam shots as the shooters were the last three of the GINNs! "We won't let you stop this!" one of pilots shouted as they closed in on the two! However behind them was another mobile suit as it open fired on the GINNs!

The three scattered as the machine behind them turned out to be The Sin! "What are you two doing? We been ordered to return." Seijin said as he fired on the GINNs as one rushed him!

"You cannot stop us! My daughter grave must fall on Earth! That is how the world ever going to chang!" The pilot shouted as The Sin pierced its shield in the GINN'storso! The GINN didn't move as The Sin ripped its shield out as it was turned to flames!

"His daughter's grave!? Who are these guys!?" Shinn shouted as he shot at the remaining GINNs, he fired two shots as the GINN jetted to the side with each shot. The Leader GINN fired on The ZAKU, but one of the shot fired, missed as it hit the ground. The impact of the attack caused the Meteor Breaker to tilt to the right.

"Have you forgotten all of the innocent lives that were taken here!?" The Leader shouted as he and the ZAKU locked blades. "All the lives that those damn naturals stole!? You're living in illusion, laughing with the murderers that did this!" he shouted as the three ZAFT pilots thought on his words.

The destruction of Junius 7 by a nuclear attack. Killing Athrun's Mother and Seijin's parents.

An explosion caused at Onogoro Island. Killing Shinn's family.

"The cowardly successors of Clyne have been lying to us! Corrupting and weakening us!" The Leader shouted as he broke off the deadlock, "Don't you see!? Patrick Zala had knew it all along! He had envision the perfect path for us coordinators! The path that he chose!"

Those words continued to affect the pilots as Athrun thought back on his father and how he was obsess with the extermination of the naturals. The distraction of that, gave the veteran enough time to close in and slice off the ZAKU's right arm!

The Impulse was fighting off the other remaining GINN as he managed to chop off the right arm, but the pilot was detirmine and had nothing to lose as he made his GINN wrap its legs around him and then detonated his mobile suit!

Shinn along with his Gundam was sent flying back and was momentarily dazed. The remains of the GINN drifted towards the Meteor Breaker as it crashed into it. It proved to be what started the Breaker as it launched down and started to drill into the colony!

However, the colony had entered the atmosphere as things became red. "We're out of time! We have to leave, if the Minvera's cannon won't kill us, going through the atmosphere might!" Seijin shouted as he boosted away from the colony and the Earth's gravitational pull.

"They will suffer this time! The damn naturals will feel our pain and out wrath!" The Rouge Leader shouted as he charged at The ZAKU! Athrun knew what he was planning as he tried to get away, but the Rouge caught up with him as he latched on to his leg!

The Force Impulse quickly acted as it rushed in and cut off the ZAKU's leg, then kicked away the GINN as it tossed away its beam saber to grab on to The ZAKU's hand to pull him back to safety. The GINN was forced into the falling colony as it exploded on impact, which seemed to had trigger the collapse of the colony.

The three mobile suits tried to escape back to the Minerva, but it was proving to be a heavy task as the turbulence made it hard to keep course. On the way, The ZAKU's grip on The Impulse started to loosen as it finally was pried from the Impulse grip!

The Impulse was also unable to continue as it was pulled down even faster!

"Ku...My thrusters aren't powerful enough to escape from re-entry, not even at its highest output!" Seijin shouted to himself as he struggled to keep his machine from losing momentum and from falling to Earth. He was losing big time. "Argh!!" the blue pilot grunted as he tried to continued on, but the stress on his thrusters proved to be too much as a small explosion erupted from it!

"What!? A leak!?" Seijin shouted as he quickly lost his momentum and started to plummet to Earth! "Damn it!!"

Meanwhile, The Minvera decided to fire it's Tannhauser, despite the risk of shooting its remaining units that were still out there. The first shot cause a good portion of Junius 7 to break off, as the piece fell behind as it crumbled to smaller ones. While descending into the atmosphere, Shinn was quickly adjusting his machine to cope, "Adjusting angle of entry, cooling units are all green, automatic altitude control system on, set BCS to neutral." Shinn said as he turned around to use his shield to protect his machine from the heat.

"Now where is he?" Shinn asked as he was looking for Athrun's ZAKU! "Found him!" Shinn shouted as he saw the ZAKU not too far away from him.

"Shinn!" Seijin shouted as he was doing the same as the Impulse, behind it. "If you're planning on saving Zala, you better do it quick! With that kind of damage to his suit, I don't think he'll survive re-entry!" Seijin warned as his machine was also using its shield to block against the heat.

"I know that!" The Impulse pilot shouted as he tried to get closer to the ZAKU, but was unable to do so.

* * *

The Minvera...

Another shot from the Tannhauser, plus with the weaken structure of the colony because of the Meteor Breaker's attack, the colony began to break to crumble! However, even though the falling colony was broken up, it was still a very dangerous threat as all the shattered piece scattered all over Earth.

The pilots who returned to the Minervawere in the hanger trying to hold on to something while they went through re-entry, but Sojiro managed to get out of his mobile suit and got to a window as he saw the destruction. Damn...That's hardcore." he whispered as he was shocked at what he was seeing. He was too absorbed in his shock as the turbulence kicked up and he flew backwards and hit the wall!

"Damn it!" Sojiro grunted as he pulled himself back up and made his way back into the hanger. As he returned he noticed that it was missing a few suits. "Hey Vino!" Sojiro shouted as gripped on to the nearest thing that was nailed to the ground. "Where the other guys!?"

"They didn't return!"

"WHAT!? You mean they're still out there somewhere!?" Sojiro shouted as he was taken back at the fact that three of his comrades were probably going through the atmosphere! "That's insane!"

"Tell me about it!"

* * *

The Unknown Location...

"Perfect. Just as planned. At least the effect was." the shadow covered man said.

"What will be our next move, Master?"

"We get rid of a certain someone. Someone that has and always will be a headache for us." the Master explained as he raised his hand, "You know what to do."

"At once Master." His servant responded as he left the room to prepare for his next task. The screens were still opened as it was showing the fragments showering over Earth, turning the impact zone and its surroundings red as mostly each impact claimed thousands if not millions of lives!

The Master only chuckled as he saw the Earth being ravaged.

* * *

Earth's Atmosphere...

The ZAKU was free-falling as it's damaged body was starting to fall apart. "So, looks like you're not meant to go through re-entry without a booster." Athrun said to his machine as all of its instruments were going haywire.

_"Ath...run?"_ he heard someone over the satic of his radio said. _"Athrun!"_

"Shinn? Is that you?"

"Hang on! I'm coming your way!"

"No don't! Not even The Impulse has enough thrust to stop two machines!" Athrun protested, but then his machine shook as the Impulse grabbed on.

"Why do you always act noble and say stuff like that?"

"Well then, what would you like me to say?"

"Something like: Help me, you bastard!"

"Alright then, if you want me to say that."

"Well no, that was only an example." Shinn adimtted as he then remembered something, "That's right! Have you seen The Sin!?"

* * *

The Sin...

Seijin was trying to regain control his machine, but the damaged thruster proved to be a terrible set-back as his machine was spiriling out of control! "Damn it!" Seijin shouted as he looked at his energy gauge to see that he was getting dangerously close to the red zone. "Looks like I have enough, I have no choice." Seijin muttered to himself as he typed in several commands on one of the keyboards.

A button swung out beside Seijin as he then pressed it! "Activate!" Seijin shouted as The Sin's blade wings opened up as thin wing binders extended as well as green particles fluttered out of the wings. Seijin's eyes became dialated as The Sin managed to spin around as the particles flowed out like a thruster which allowed The Sin to regained its balance.

The Sin hovered in place as Seijin's eyes moved to the right as he saw the Return Flares from the Minvera. Without saying a word, he moved The Sin towards the Minvera's direction as he quickly launched off and flew at incredible speeds!

* * *

The Minerva's Bridge...

After the Impulse along with the ZAKU landed on the port side of the Minerva, one of the radars picked up an incoming mobile suit.

"Hm? Captain! I'm picking up incoming signal!" Bart the sensor officer alerted the captain!

"Is it The Sin?!" Talia shouted back as Bart tried to confirm the signal of the quickly approaching object.

"Wha? This can't be right."

"What is it?"

"The signal belongs to the Sin, but its moving at an incredible rate!"

"Try to get visual!"

Outside, The Sin was approaching The Minvera quickly as its wings were producing a green trail. When he got close enough, Seijin decided to stop using his new wings, as the green flow stopped. He then moved The Sin's feet forward as the thrusters underneath help slow him down as he landed on the starboard side of the Minvera.

"Seijin Hiasho. Returning from action." Seijin announced to the bridge as his eyes returned to normal. He cracked his neck as his VPS armor powered down.

"Where did you come from!?" Shinn shouted from the intercom as Seijin lazily looked at his screen.

"Does it matter? I came didn't I?" Seijin replied.

* * *

Some place in ORB Territory...

A man with short white-ish blonde hair, and wearing a red badge that looked like a cloud. He was sitting on a cliff that over looked the sea as the threat from the fragments of Junius 7 was over. He was sitting on a rock as he was drawing some type of symbol in the dirt with a extremely bored look on his face as his cell phone rang from his pocket.

He looked at his pocket as he pulled out his phone an answered it, "What the hell is it?"

_"You've been reassigned. Report to Onogoro Island to join up with your assigned ship." _

"And just which fricking ship have I been assigned to?"

_"The Minvera."_


	8. Intentions

**WARNING: Contains excessive and repeatitive foul language. You've been warned.**

**Also I made a few slight changes at the end of the chapter, instead of 'Ready the Special Ops' it has been changed to 'Ready yourself.' I decided that the job he has to do is a one-man job rather than a team-job. Makes it easier for me. This fiction is offically AU, so expect it to be different.**

* * *

The Minerva was pulling in to Onogoro's port as on a cliff that over looked the port, was a flatbed truck with a Mobile Suit covered in a cloak laid on it! In the driver's seat, The white-ish blonde man was resting his arms on the head rest as he used the steering wheel as a foot rest with both of his feet on it. "About fricking time." he cursed as he brought his feet down and started the engine.

The truck pulled back from the cliff as the driver turned around and headed back to the main road as the cloak flap in the wind. A portion of the Mobile Suit's face was revealed as it had the head of a Gundam! The returned to the road as the driver sped off on the road. "I can't believe I get dragged into this kind of shit." The driver mumbled to himself as he had one hand on the wheel, "First they ship me off into this damn boring place, then tell me to do this and that every damn week. Now I have to get placed on this damn new ship. God damn it." the man ranted as he got closer to the port.

"Well, I guess it's better than just sitting around here, doing fucking errands every damn day." he admitted as his life was utterly boring according to him as he continued on. "I don't even know why they give me my damn Gundam and then ship me off to this fucking damn place where I don't even need to use it. What the hell? I swear, what the hell are those jackasses thinking?" he continued to rant as he entered the city.

He past civillians as some looked at the massive cargo that the truck was carrying. They all were wondering what it was that he was pulling, but he soon drove away on the road beside the sea. "Almost there." the driver grumbled as he was closer to the harbor, he had a good view on The Minerva. It was docked and being repaired from going through re-entry. The truck pulled into the harbor as mechanics were working on the hull of The Minerva as the truck came to a stop.

Everyone nearby, including Captain Talia and Arthur who were overseeing the repairs, looked at the new truck as the driver came out. "Who's the Captain of this ship!?" he shouted as he looked around.

"I am." Talia answered as she and Arthur walked closer to the driver. He was wearing a black ZAFT uniform with a Red Cloud badge on his chest.

"You are? Great." he said sarcastically-like as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a letter, "Here." he said as he gave it to Talia.

"What's this?"

"A transfer order. _My_ transfer order."

"You don't seem too happy about it."

"I don't got much to _be_ happy about, miss." he said, as Talia noticed that he didn't address her properly, but she didn't have time to bring up the matter as he turned his back on the two as he walked back to his truck.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked

"To get my mech in the ship, what else?" he roughly responded as he walked to his machine.

Talia looked at the letter in her hand, as she then opened it.

_As of today, Experimental Pilot: Hidan._

_from the Rising Cloud Branch of the Experimental Mobile Suit Division is now assigned to The Minerva._

_Ordered and authorized by The Head of The Experimental Division._

Talia looked at the order and then back to the pilot known as Hidan get into his machine as he started it up. _'Yet another from this Experimental Division. Just do they think of accomplishing by sending their pilots to this ship?' _She wondered as stream flowed out of the Gundam's cloak as it rose from the flatbed. It stood on its feet as its face was revealed to be black with white outlines. It turned to the Minerva as it took a step towards it and continued to walk to it as The Minerva's doors opened.

* * *

In the Hanger of the Minerva...

Seijin was inside The Sin's cockpit, inputting data and tuning his systems as Sojiro was helping with repairs to the external frame of the Sin as the hanger doors opened.

"What the hell?" Sojiro said as he heard the doors opening and footsteps of a mobile suit approaching. The Mobile Suit then turned the corner, as it's red eyes stood out, as well as its triple bladed scythe on its back! It entered the hanger as all of the mechanics stared at the machine with each step it took.

"What is it?" Seijin asked, not paying attention to what was happening outside, since he was so absorbed in his work, inputting information into his database and also making adjustments to his systems.

"Looks like we have a new mech. Looks like one of our from the Division."

"What? Did you get a message from HQ?"

"Yeah, like I had time to check those, given what's been happening ever since Armory 1."

"Point taken." Seijin responded as he continued typing information into his database. "What does the mobile suit look like?"

"It's a Gundam. A black one. Looks real evil. And has some kind of cloak on it." Sojiro explained as he looked at the distinctive features of the new machine.

"Sounds like the Jashin Gundam that was in development. But I thought it wasn't to be completed until next month?"

"Hey, you're asking the wrong guy!"

The 'Jashin' Gundam made its way to one of the open spots of the platforms for mobile suits as the cockpit doors on its torso opened up. Hidan pulled himself out as the mechanics stared at the new Gundam, in bewilderment at the strange machine and its equipment. He scoffed as he grabbed on to the mobile suit's cable to lower himself to the floor.

"Holy crap. It's Hidan." Sojiro shouted as the information didn't faze Seijin one bit as he continued to input technical data into his Gundam's main frame.

"Wasn't he sent somewhere to do some kind of errand job?"

"How the hell would I know?"

On the ground floor of the hanger, the newest mobile suit to the Minerva, was the subject of two mechanics. The two were whispering their thoughts about the machine, hoping the pilot wouldn't hear.

"Another Gundam? How many are they going to send here?" asked the first one.

"Who knows, but I swear, they just keep getting stranger and stranger if you ask me." the other answered as the two didn't notice Hidan turn his attention to the two.

"Hey." Hidan shouted out as he pointed to the two, over hearing their conversation. "You got a problem with my mech?"

"No sir!" Both of them shouted.

"That's what I fucking thought." the pilot said as he walked off. The two mechanics let out a relieved sigh as they just dodged a bullet. Hidan took a few steps forward as he turned his head to the side and stopped. He saw The Sin, and a certain red head near its cockpit. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Hidan asked as he turned his body to Sojiro and the Sin.

"I was assigned here!" Sojiro shouted back, "What are you doing here?!"

"The same damn reason!" Hidan shouted to the red pilot as he walked closer to the Sin. "What kind shit have you been in lately?"

"Plently of it, if you haven't heard! The Armory One Incident, chasing down the stolen Gundams, and Junius 7!"

"Shit, that's a lot of crap you've gotten yourself into."

"Tell me about it!" Sojiro shouted as he stopped working on the Sin, which a certain blue pilot noticed.

"Sojiro, get back to work." Seijin said sternly as his voice erupted from his cockpit.

"Wait a damn minute, I know that voice! Mecha Men is here as well!?" Hidan shouted.

"I told you not to call me by that name Hidan." Seijin said loud enough for Hidan to hear his voice as he continued to put in information into his machine's database. Sojiro followed Seijin's words as he returned to work on the Sin's damaged exterior, he pulled down his goggles to shield his eyes from the sparks made from the welding to the armor. Hidan just stood at the floor, staring up at the Gundam and his red haired comrade.

"So Hidan! What's your machine called!?" Sojiro shouted as sparks flew everywhere from the armor as he meld two pieces together.

Hidan cast a lazy eye up to Sojiro's spot as he responded, "It's called the Jashin Gundam!"

"I told you." Seijin quickly said as Sojiro was pissed off by the remark, but he decided to not to say anything back to Seijin, knowing he was going to lose the ensuring argument one way or another. Sojiro continued to work on the machine as Hidan turned around and headed back to The Jashin Gundam, which was being stared at many of the crew of the Minerva.

Back on the Sin, Sojiro still was having thoughts about Hidan being transferred and decided to consult with Seijin.

"Hey, Seijin."

"What is it?" he replied rudely as he was inputting different protocols that he'd formed from the results of his encounters with the Stolen Machines.

"Why do you think Mr. Big-shot is thinking sending Hidan here, while he knows the Apollo and Sin are here as well? It's not really a great idea to send 'secret' models to ZAFT's main ships!" Sojiro pointed out as he thought that their machine were supposed to be top secret weapons that not even most of ZAFT knows about them.

"I'm sure the Head of the Experimental Division has he's reasons, perhaps he doesn't want the Minerva to fail at such a crucial time after Junius 7."

"Or maybe he's planning something and is not telling us. _Again_." Sojiro said remembering the last time The Head of the Experimental Division sent them out on a mission without giving details.

"Are you still mad about the time in the Gobi?"

"He sent us to a Eurasian Alliance infested territory! With no support! All he told us was to test out those Experimental CGUE DEEP Arms and see if they were compatible with desert terrain!" Sojiro shouted, "And next thing we know, we're in the middle of a battle!"

* * *

_Flashback... Gobi Desert. Two Years Ago._

A pod descended from the skies as it made it through the atmosphere as it opened up as two blue machines fell out of the pod and begun to free fall to the ground. Inside one of the machines, Seijin was sitting in the cockpit as he stabilized his CGUE DEEP Arms, well technically it was a prototype, as it descended from the sky and landed on the sand.

"Climate Control: Green. Temperuture Level: Green. Cooling Systems: Green." Seijin said as he went over the statistics of his machine. "Sojiro, is any problems with Unit 2?"

_"Not one. But I still don't understand why this type of Mobile Suit needs to be tested in a desert terrain!" _Sojiro shouted over the radio as his face appeared on one of the monitors. _"I'm beginning to think The Head-man isn't right in the head!"_

Seijin looked sternly at the monitor of Sojiro, "We are _test_ pilots, we _test _mobile suits, no matter what the circumstances. For now." Seijin said as he looked at his radar, "Anyway, The Division should have placed targets for our units to destroy with the thermal energy cannons. Be careful now Sojiro, these things can overheat quickly and with the external heat, it's not going to help at all."

_"Yeah, yeah, I know."_Sojiro grumbled as his radar picked up several targets. _"Those must be our targets right?"_

"They should be, but that's strange." Seijin mumbled as he noticed something weird with the 'targets'.

"What is it?"

"Those look like Eurasian Force's artillery and radar trucks."

"They've must have captured those worthless things and decided they're sick of it. But whatever man, I blow up anything that has to do with the Earth Forces." Sojiro said as he had his CGUE DEEP Arms Unit 2 crouch down to better aim his thermal cannons. "So did you hear about the EA's new mobile suits?"

"I did. I also heard they're more efficient then our GINNs, this could prove to be a headache in the future."

"That's why we're making new things, like this!" Sojiro shouted as he fired his thermal cannons from his shoulders, as the beams flew across the sky and hit several trucks. "First shot successful!" Sojiro shouted as he prepared for another shot, as the artillery trucks positioned their cannons to fire back.

"Looks like they're using live ammo, make sure Unit 2 isn't damaged." Seijin warned as he readied his cannons, thrusters, and machine gun.

"Like hell those things can hit me!" Sojiro shouted as he fired another shot at the trucks as he hit two more. "Got them!" Sojiro shouted, but was cut short as his radar showed that more targets were incoming, way more faster than a truck could move.

"What the? Those targets, they're moving pretty fast." Sojiro said as his alarm went off! Sojiro whipped to the side as he saw a beam closing in on him! Unit 2 managed to jump out of the way as the beam shot the ground, as Sojiro looked up to see Earth Alliance mobile suits coming at him! "What the!? Those are the new mobile suits!" Sojiro shouted as Unit 2 landed on the sand.

"It seems we've been sent to a hornet's nest. And we'd stirred a hell of a racket!" Seijin shouted as he fired his machine gun at the coming enemies. Unit 2 readied its thermal cannons and fired destroying the front Strike Dagger with ease as the shots tore into the torso armor and caused it to violently explode!

"Huh? I would at least think he'd would've dodge that." Sojiro commented as his cannons lowered to cool down.

"Remember, these are Naturals. They are inexperienced inside a mobile suit. Like putting a child at the wheel of a car." Seijin stated.

"Which means this actually _is _target practice!" Sojiro shouted, "But I still hate being used like this! He'd could have at least told us we were targeting the EA!" Sojiro shouted as he drew his sword as the beam activated and connected with the edge of the metal sword. Unit 2 advanced on the Strike Daggers as each step it took, caused dusts of cloud to fly up.

The Strike Daggers shot at Unit 2, but all the shots were horrible as all of them missed the incoming Mobile Suit. As Unit 2 advanced, Unit 1 provided covering fire with its machine gun as the bullets flew over Unit 2 as he got closer and closer to the nearest SD with its sword ready to pierce through the cockpit of the Alliance Mobile Suit! The Strike Dagger tried to block the sword with its shield, but it wasn't strong enough to stop the blade as it tore through both the shield and the cockpit. Shards of metal scattered from the back of the Dagger as the sword was impaled in the cockpit!

Unit 2 allowed its sword to sit in the Dagger before it then tore it out and jumped back, as the Dagger violently exploded with pieces of burning metals flying in every direction as Unit 2 landed back beside Unit 1, still with its machine gun blazing at the Daggers. The gun suddenly stopped firing as Unit 1 pulled the trigger several times, only to realize that his gun has ran out of bullets. "Perfect." Seijin sarcastically said as he put his machine gun to the side and prepared his thermal cannons for use.

More Daggers reinforced the battalion that was engaged with the two Units, all of which was firing their beam rifles at the two machines, but most missed their target either hitting the ground or flying harmlessly over head. Rather than doing the logical thing and return fire with his thermal cannons, Sojiro commanded Unit 2 to charge at the horde of Daggers with its sword at the ready!

"Don't get cocky Sojiro." Seijin warned as he switched from his machine gun to his thermal cannons, firing twin beams at a Dagger that was positioned in the middle of a group of Daggers, causing it to explode and forced the surrounding machines to shiled themselves from he explosion and cease firing. Taking the chance that Unit 1 made, Unit 2 dashed in with its thrusters at speeds that caught the Daggers pilots off guard as it tore into their mobile suits with consecutive slashes before jumping away to escape the coming explosions from the Daggers.

The Daggers exploded one after the other as the slashes took effect, with Unit 2 landed next to Unit 1. "Heh, not a chance these Naturals had." Sojiro said as he had on a satisfied smirk, another batch of Naturals was killed and he was damn pleased at the results. But his victory phase was cut short as a message arrived on his video radio, which Seijin also recieved.

_"Attention pilots. Head to the rendezvous point where your pick-up ship is awaiting. That is all."_ The operator said plainly as the transmission was cut.

That pissed off Sojiro as his attitude made a full 360 turn in the other direction as he was fuming. "I can't believe the nerve of that girl! We got set up by our superiors, had to fend off mobile suit after mobile suit, and she just says that like nothing happened at all!" Sojiro shouted as he and Seijin started to head towards the rendezvous point that was given to them during their breifing.

"What else is there to say? 'Sorry we had to trick you?' or 'Okay, you survive, get over it?'" Seijin asked as his response left Sojiro a little speech-less.

"Uh...well....uh....Ok fine! But still saying in that kind of tone just pisses me off!"

"Quit your complaining, I don't want to deal with it the entire way back." Seijin said as he increased Unit 1's thrusters, pulling ahead of Unit 2. Not wanting to get left behind, Sojiro made Unit 2 do the same as the two machines dashed off into the dunes of the Gobi.

* * *

_End Flashback._

"I'm telling you, get over it. That was years ago." Seijin said as he worked through the entire flash back. However Sojiro was still holding a grudge about that incident and he wasn't about to forget about it any time soon! There was no chance that a guy like Sojiro would forgive and forget about that kind of thing, as he reminded Seijin enery single time this topic every came at any time.

"And I'm telling you, that no matter how long time passes, I'm still going to remember it!!!" Sojiro shouted from the top of the Sin so Seijin could. Problem was, so could every else as they stared at him which got his attention and seeing as the topic got him all fired up he wasn't in a good mood, "What are all of you looking at!?!? Get back to work!!!" he shouted to all of them before going back to working on the Sin.

Meanwhile Hidan was laying on the shoulder of his Jashin Gundam with his hands behind his head as he heard Sojiro screaming his lungs. "Fuh. Still that loud mouth idiot. He never changes." Hidan mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes and thought it was the perfect time to have a nap. After waiting for so long on that cliff for the Minerva, Hidan was exhausted from doing nothing as his body was still lazy from sitting in the truck for so long.

Not only was he sitting in his truck for at least a few days or so, but Hidan's job of doing only errands, was either he was delivering something to a company or to bring a supply of things to his Division's transport. Bottem line was, he was doing grunt work and it pissed the hell out of him! He'd hoped now that his transfer to the Minerva would proved to be at least more entertaining and at least keep his interest in his job rather than stupid grunt work.

* * *

Later that night in another undisclosed location in the sea surrounding ORB, under the waves was a underwater carrier and in one of its dark rooms, was a man who was kneeling on the ground and a giant screen was the only thing lighting the room. The man had on a metal helmet that cover his upper portion of his head, while leaving his jaw revealed, as he had on black armor on his upper torso, forearms and hands and his shins and feet. On the screen was static, as the only thing that was on the screen was a figure of a man.

_"Have you found her yet?"_

"Yes...I found the location of where she has been hiding."

_"Hmph. Finally, ready yourself. It is time to remove the headache that has plauged us."_

"..........." (For those who are wondering the armored guy nodded)

_"Now then, do you remember your mission?"_

"Yes.....Find and eliminate Lacus Clyne."

_"Good. Now then, I await for your success. After all, you are my best assassin. Do your job, 'Wolf Blade.'"_

"Yes....my Master." 'Wolf Blade' said as the screen turned off as the man raised his head to reveal his eyes were yellow and here slit, like a wolf's, before a red lens came out of the helmet and covered the eye sockets of the helmet. He then left the room to enter a hallway that was dead slient, with just as life in it as a graveyard. He walked down the hall way as he got to an elevator, he pressed the button to call the elevator. The darkness of the halls and the emptiness in them suggest either he was on the lowest part of the shp, or not that much people was on it. When the elevator arrived, the Wolf Blade entered it.


	9. Freedom

SIN and RAGE

Chapter 9: Freedom

Summary: Lacus' life is in danger! The Desert Tiger faces the Wolf Blade assassin in a showdown! In an intense firefight, Andy thinks he's won, but his opponent is no mere assassin, who comes ready with a Gundam. Kira is left with no choice but to resurrect the Freedom to protect Lacus and everyone!

* * *

Reverend Malchio's orphanage…

It was late at night. On a cliff that over looked the moonlit sea, there was the current residence of The Ultimate Coordinator known as Kira Yamato, his adoptive parents, the Former ZAFT commander 'The Desert Tiger' Andrew Waltfield, and Former EA captain Murrue Ramius. But most importantly, Lacus Clyne was there.

And because that she was there, meant that this was where a certain assassin had to commence his mission. His previous scouting mission following the Junius 7 incident, had lead him to this place and that it had several orphans living there with them. He would not let the lives of children to stop him, he was going to complete his mission even if he had to kill them along with Lacus!

With the waves of the night sea crashing against the cliff, a shadow emerge from the waters as it made its way to the beach of the cliff. The Assassin had reached his destination as he was carrying a type of briefcase, as he wore no water-resistance suit wearing the same metal armor, the only thing that was different was that he had on a respirator on his lower face for breathing. He pulled off his respirator creating a hissing noise and a burst of air when he removed it and dropped it to the ground before he set down his briefcase.

The contents of the briefcase was soon revealed as The Assassin opened the case to reveal a P90 submachine gun, with a suppressor, and several clips of ammunition. The assassin grabbed the gun as he armed it with ammo, cocking it ready and turning the safety off and screwed the suppressor on the barrel of the gun.

With his preparations complete with placing several extra clips on his belt, Wolf was ready as his wolf-like eyes shined in the darkness, before red lens came out of his helmet and covered his eyes. The lens weren't only for look as his vision switched to night vision and gave him near perfect sight of the environment around him as ran up the hill with amazing speeds!

Meanwhile up in Reverend Malchio's home, everyone was asleep, sleeping peacefully as if the current state of panic and disorder never existed. It would have been a perfect situation for Wolf, however before he could get to the orphanage, his presence was noticed.

"Haro! I won't accept that!" Haro, Lacus' pet robot that was created by Athrun shouted as it started to bounce up and down while moving down the hall, "Haro! I won't accept that!" it shouted again as its voice awoke, Andrew, Murrue, and Kira as the former two military officers quickly got out of bed and got dressed, knowing that there was an intruder on the grounds.

The Assassin reached the house, without knowing that his presence has been found out, as he took out a knife and pried the lock on the door open. He opened the door slightly to see if there was anyone inside. With not one person in sight, Wolf pointed his gun inside as he crept his way in slowly. Scanning the room for any possible route to his target, The Assassin's wolf like eyes shifted back and forward through out the room from behind his lens.

Meanwhile up stairs, Andy and Murrue quickly woke up the others and were leading them to the shelter. "Get them to the shelter, I'll catch up later." Andy said to Murrue.

"Good luck." she said as she headed to the armored shelter, while Andy headed down towards the bar area (I pretty sure it was a bar when Andy went down to have that shoot out) to find out how many assassins were there and what was their intentions. When he got to the hall connecting to the bar, he slowed down and advanced slowly to hide his presence.

However the person in the room was a world class assassin and he was able to pick up the sounds of Andy's foot steps as he quickly and quietly hid within the room, using the shadows to hide himself as his lens pulled up into his helmet, so the red color wouldn't attract attention.

Hugging the wall of the hall, Andy peered out the corner to see if he could anyone in the room, although he didn't see anyone, he saw that the door was opened. Instantly knowing that someone had gotten in, Andy held his gun up as he entered the bar, looking for any sign of where the intruder has gone.

As he walked through the room carefully and slowly, Andy looked in every direction of the bar but found no trace of anyone, however there was a feeling that he had. The feeling of someone was there and watching him. Andy's eye darted from side to side as he looked for the point of the feeling, but behind him two yellow eyes opened!

Reacting as if he had eyes (or eye) in the back of his head, Andy quickly spun around and fired a shot! With equally if not faster reflexes, The Assassin sidestepped as he then smacked the gun out of Andy's hand and pulled his P90 and aimed it at Andy's face! A split second before he could pull the trigger, Andy pushed the gun up as several bullets fired into the ceiling as Andy then charged his shoulder into Wolf's chest as the assassin fell backwards.

Seizing the opportunity, Andy dove for his gun as Wolf aimed his gun and began to fire! The bullet miraculously missed Andy by inches as he grabbed his gun and rolled to cover! The Assassin kick-flipped himself up as he flipped a table to use as cover by crouching down and pressing his back against it, while Andy was taking cover behind the counter of the bar.

Andy stayed down behind the counter as The Assassin was unleashing his P90's clip on him as the bullets ravaged the counter, but none got to Andy as he waited until Wolf had to reload as indicated by the stopping of his gun. Taking the chance the moment the P90 stopped, Andy rose up and shot his gun, which managed to shoot the P90 out of its wielders hand as it slid across the room!

The Former Desert Tiger then jumped over the counter and flipped a table for cover as he did not know else this assassin had on him as he fired on him! Wolf slid to the side away from Andy as he pulled the table in his direction so he would have more cover for himself, but unfortunately for him, he had no other firearm on him. All he could do was wait for the same reason as Andy, for that one opening it took for reloading a gun.

Hearing the click of Andy's gun, The Assassin flipped over the table with an elegant grace as he rushed the table that Andy was hiding behind as he gave it a strong kick! The kick to the table forced it to crash into Andy, causing him to dropped his clip as he was taken aback from the action! And before he knew it the table he was hiding behind was now in the air courtesy of The Assassin as he tossed into the air with one hand!

Andy saw the strength of The Assassin and when he saw him bring up his right leg, he knew it was no good in anyway as he rolled away from the assailant, before his leg tore through the table like tissue! Not only did his leg rip through the table, but it also was able to break into the stone floor with enough force to leave a hole it in! Although in a complete shocked state at the assassin's strength, Andy heard machinery whirling as he heard it became louder as Wolf lifted his leg, but having no time to think what was that about, he quickly reloaded his gun as he slid back and shot at The Assassin!

Wolf kart wheeled to the side to avoid being shot, kicking the gun out of Andy's once he landed on his feet, then grabbed his neck and lifted off the ground with no problem! Andy gasped for air as he saw the wolf-like eyes of the assassin! "Where is Lacus Clyne?" He asked, but Andy did not say a thing, he would never sell out Lacus for his life! "Where is Lacus Clyne?" The Assassin asked again, but Andy still kept silent as he tried to punch Wolf with his left arm, but it was caught by The Assassin.

But that was exactly what Andy wanted! He pulled his left arm back, as the covering slid off and revealed a gun arm! Before Wolf had any time to react Andy fired a shot into his chest as the assassin let go of Andy's neck and fell to the ground! Breathing in the air, Andy took a while to recuperate from the grip of the assassin as he walked towards his gun and his arm, he bent down to pick both of them up and slip his arm back on. Andy looked over his shoulder to see the body of the assassin on the ground not moving.

Although the assassin was now dead, Andy had to get to the shelter to see if everyone was alright, just in case there was more assassins after them as he ran off to the shelter. However the assassin wasn't dead as Andy thought he was, his hand came up and reached for his gun. He lifted his head as no blood was leaking out of his body, when he got a grip on his gun, he got to his feet as he looked where Andy had left and stumbled his way after him!

* * *

The Shelter…..

Murrue was leading everyone into the shelter as Malchio was inputting the code to open the high security shelter that was built into the mountain behind the orphanage for an occasion like this. While Murrue was watching from outside for any other assassins, Andy ran out of a door as he regrouped with the others.

"How were things on your end?" Murrue asked as she could see the look on Andy's face. It said that he had a hard time.

"Tough, but I got the guy. You wouldn't believe how he could move." Andy said as he then heard footsteps, by the sound of them clumsy ones. "Wait. Get ready, someone is coming!" Andy whispered as both of them hid behind their corners that were connected to the stairs leading up to the shelter as both of them peered out to see who was coming.

Down the stairs and around the corner, someone was staggering up the stairs as his steps were uncoordinated as he wavered from left to right with each step. He gripped the side of the corner with his left hand as he pulled himself out of the corner as Andy's eye widen in shock as he saw the same assassin that he shot and was still alive! However Andy could see that he wasn't impervious completely to the shot as he saw how uncoordinated he was, but then he saw that the assassin merely shook his head, like getting the cobwebs out of his head.

The Assassin then locked his eyes on the two in the hall as his lens came down from his helmet, his P90 came up in a flash as he then fired it at the two! Murrue and Andy quickly pulled back behind the corners as the bullets rapidly flew past the wall with the assassin getting closer and closer to the shelter.

Speaking of which, said shelter's heavily armored doors were opened, Reverend Malchio had opened it with the control panel as everyone ran inside. Kira ran to the hallway to tell his friends that it was time to fall back, "Ms. Murrue! Mr. Waltfield! The shelter is opened!" Kira shouted as the two former soldiers quickly ran into the room with the shelter!

The Assassin heard Kira as he, just as quickly as the others, ran up the stairs to get to his target before she could escape to safety! The children were quickly guided into the shelter as Lacus was just about to enter, but the assassin quickly jumped into the doorway of the room and took aim!

In a split second, Kira dove at Lacus, grabbed her and pushed her into the shelter as the bullets whizzed past them and shot the wall, just as everyone was in the shelter, the large metal doors began to close as the control panel retreated into the wall, preventing its use.

Wolf saw this and quickly ran to the shelter doors, but it closed on him just as he got a lock on Lacus! In frustration, he punched the metal doors with his left fist as he left a minor dent in it, he continued to punch the door, hoping it would somehow give him leverage to pry the door open, but he had no such luck.

Inside the shelter, the assassin's punches could be heard as it echoed from the outside. The children were frighten as Lacus tried to calm them down, who was just fine thanks to Kira. "Are you all right, Lacus?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks to you." Lacus replied as Kira helped her with the children.

Meanwhile, Murrue and Andy decided to discuss about the situation, "Just who is that guy?" Murrue asked as Andy had a stressed look on his face, showing that this guy was no amateur if he could get the Desert Tiger like this.

"I have no clue, but the way how he moves, the way he shoots, and even what he's doing right now," Andy said as the pounding was still going on, "No normal human could do it, perhaps not even a Coordinator."

The abilities that could surpass a Coordinator. That phrase frightened Murrue as such a person was now after them, "Just what is he after?" Murrue asked as she looked down slightly in thought

"He's after Lacus." Andy said as Murrue jerked her head up as Lacus and Kira looked at him in confusion. "When I was fighting him, he demanded me to tell him where Lacus was. I can only suspect that he was here to kill Lacus." Andy said as he saw how assassin, specifically aimed at Lacus not too long ago.

Outside of the shelter, the assassin gave one final punch as his attempts to dent the doors failed miserably. Not giving up on pursuing his target, The Assassin scoffed as he knew he had to resort to drastic measures to get to Lacus Clyne. "I have no choice." he said as he pressed a button on his wrist armor.

Under the raging waves, outside of the orphanage, a pair of green eyes lit up as a mass of bubbles came out of a large figure, as it moved at fast speeds towards the surface! The waters tore apart as the figure turned out to be a Mobile Suit, a Gundam! The Gundam glided across the waters as it closed in the on the orphanage.

Back in the shelter, no one had heard anything from the outside and was beginning to think that the assassin left. "You think he's gone?" Murrue asked to Andy.

"I doubt it, he seemed too determined to get to Lacus to just give up" Andy said, but the children thought otherwise and were becoming restless. However this all changed when the entire place shook!

"What the!?" Andy said as he had no clue to what was happening outside. "Does he have a mobile suit?"

"This guy isn't the run of the mill assassin, so I don't think that is out of the question." Murrue said as the roofing began to fall from the impact of the blasts.

Outside, said assassin was in the cockpit of his machine as it was mostly black, its legs were larger than the normal mobile suit, suggesting it had high thrusters in its legs, and was equipped with a beam bazooka. The Assassin was intent on killing Lacus and if killing her meant blowing this orphanage to oblivion, then he had no qualms in doing so!

His Gundam continued to fire relentlessly at the shelter as the building was destroyed and began to assault the armored door! "Come on! That door isn't going to hold up much longer!" Andy shouted as everyone rushed deeper into the shelter, as the blasting continued.

The group retreated to deepest part of the shelter as the previous doors were being blown open and it was a matter of time until the last door was going to be blown opened. But there was another door behind them and in it, housed something of great value.

Kira was holding Lacus as he knew that if he didn't do something, everyone would be killed by the assassin. The only thing that could do anything was sealed behind that door, and Andy knew it. "Its only a matter of time till he gets through that door," Andy said as he looked to Lacus, "Lacus, do you have the keys?" he asked, but as he did, Lacus became hesitated as she held on to Haro.

As if reading her mind, Kira knew exactly what was bothering her, "It's all right Lacus, give me the keys."

"What? No, you don't have to if you don't want to." Lacus said, knowing how Kira disliked fighting, but Kira only hugged her.

"Its okay, it would trouble me more, if I wasn't able to protect you." he assured as Lacus smiled as she handed him Haro, who opened up to reveal two keys. Kira and Andy took the keys and went to opposite sides to place them in key holes. Upon turning them, the final door open as it revealed Kira's famed machine, The Freedom Gundam.

* * *

Outside…

The Assassin continued to fire on the shelter doors as he knew that it would only take a few more shots until he would destroy the final barrier that separated him from his target. His Gundam raised its beam bazooka as he was about to pull the trigger, but then, several other beams shot out of the mountain behind him as he jerked his head back!

"!!!" The Assassin responded as his Gundam's head looked over its shoulder as it saw something fly out of the smoke and into the sky! As it pulled away from the smoke, it was revealed to The Assassin that it was a mobile suit, but not just any plain mobile suit, it was none other than the Gundam that played a major role in bringing the previous war to an end, The Freedom. The assassin's eyes locked on to the Gundam as his eyes narrowed, "I can't work with you flying over head, time to clip your wings, Freedom!" he shouted as he used his Gundam's thrusters to spin around as he aimed his beam bazooka at Freedom as he fired a blast at it!

If there was one thing that the Freedom could be known for, it would be its speed, which was shown as it easily avoided the blast, as it flew over head and rained down beams and blasts on the Assassin! However, the Assassin's Gundam was fast in its own right as it used its thrusters to move out of the way as the attacks hit the ground and exploded!

The Assassin's Gundam jetted across the ground as it spun around to get a better aim at Freedom while moving backwards, firing two shots off at the flying Gundam! The first shot Freedom was able to avoid, however the second shot was slightly more difficult for Kira to avoid as he noticed that his opponent was a skilled pilot, one that shouldn't be taken lightly.

Kira fired back at the Assassin with his beam rifle as he tried to pick off its limbs and bazooka, but that proved to be difficult, since his speed was faster than the normal mobile suit, constantly using his thrusters for that little boost before the shot was able to hit. Evading only is not a way to win battle, so the Assassin returned fire at each moment he thought would be best, but he too was having trouble with his opponent's level of speed.

The two Gundams and their pilots were at a fierce deadlock, as they fired their weapons at every right moment, but each shot was avoided by the other. The different color beams soared across the air as the beams that where fired downward crashed into the ground, igniting explosions as they all missed their target, that was weaving back and forward to avoid the blasts. In the sky, the Freedom did the same as it flew in fast speeds as the blasts from the bazooka were avoided.

The Assassin continued to fire as he tried to hit the Freedom, his shots did come close a couple of times, but so did the Freedom's. The Assassin locked on to the Freedom after he dodged a shot from the Freedom, he aimed his bazooka and pulled the trigger! However nothing came out of the barrel.

His screen flashed red as it said EMPTY and pointing to his bazooka. The Assassin wasted no time as he grabbed his bazooka with his left hand by the barrel as he let go of the trigger in favor of grabbing the barrel as he then brought it to his side. He then used his thrusters to spin, letting go of his bazooka in mid spin, throwing the bazooka like a boomerang at the Freedom!

Kira was taken off by the unorthodox move as he reacted by shooting the bazooka with his beam rifle, the beam piercing through the weapon with ease as it erupted in flames in seconds! A cloud of smoke appeared, placing a vision barrier between the two as Kira couldn't see past the cloud. Since he couldn't rely on his eyes, Kira looked at his radar as it alerted him that his enemy was charging at him, and sure enough, the Assassin's Gundam ripped out of the cloud with a beam saber ready!

Kira had to act fast as he pulled the Freedom out of the Assassin's reach and he did it barely as the saber came close to slicing off the Freedom's face! The Assassin's Gundam was not able to stay in the air for long as it dropped to the ground, while the Freedom hovered in the air, aiming his beam rifle at the Assassin. Knowing that he'd lost the equal ground between him and the Freedom, the Assassin drew his second beam saber from his lower back as he dashed away before the Freedom could shoot.

Kira tried to lock on, but it proved to be hard as the speed of his opponent proved to be to fast for him to properly lock on to him. Kira could shot to where the Assassin was heading, but that too proved to be a problem as he continued to weave back and forward, preventing any chance of locking on.

The Assassin then decided for a head on charge as he dashed at the Freedom in a predictable attempt as Kira opted to try and ending the battle as he shot at the Assassin, but his speed came into play again as he dashed to the side to avoid the shot and using the same thrusters, he launched up at the Freedom with both of his sabers raised, performing a cross slash attack!

Kira jetted to the side to avoid the slash, but his rifle was caught as he had to drop it as it exploded, but without wasting a second, Kira drew his beam saber and in a flash, the Assassin's left arm was slashed off!

The Assassin looked at his missing arm as he fell back to Earth spinning around as the Freedom hovered above. The severed arm fell to the ground, discharging electricity before exploding, lighting the early morning sky. Electricity also discharged from the remains on the Assassin's Gundam as he still held his last beam saber.

The Freedom descended down to the ground as he started a opened communication frequency, "Enough. There is no point in us continuing this. Surrender and you won't be hurt." he said to the Assassin.

"I have no need of your weak ways." The Assassin simply responded as his Gundam raised its beam saber, ready for a charge. Kira grunted as he knew that talking to these kind of guys was a waste of time, so he prepared himself by raising his beam saber.

Lacus and the others exited the shelter as they saw the stand off between the two Gundams as Andy got a good look at the Assassin's Gundam. "Wait a sec, I think I've seen that Gundam from somewhere…" he said to himself as Lacus looked on in concern for Kira.

The two stood still as they waited for the 'perfect' moment to strike. As if a invisible signal went off, both Gundams dashed for each other at the same moment, using their strong thrusters to generate a incredible pace!

Time flashed by in seconds as the two Gundam slashed at each other as they passed by each other. At first it looked like neither of them sustained damaged, until a line appeared on the Assassin's right arm, falling off not to long after the line appear and then exploding! The Assassin was now armless and mostly harmless, his only weapon left was his head vulcans and that was practically useless altogether, he was thinking of a battle strategy to use, but then the sun came out and shined over his Gundam's shoulders.

He looked over his shoulder and saw the bright sun rising over the ocean, as he knew what that meant. "Mission…failed." he lifelessly said as he reached for a button in the cockpit. "Retreating." he said as he pressed the button, commanding his Gundam's shoulders to open up, revealing barrels that shot out a shells that fired up into the sky.

The shells then exploded into a blinding light that was brighter than the sun as Kira had to shield his eyes from brightness along with everyone that was outside of the shelter. When the light died down, Kira opened his eyes and saw that the Assassin was gone!

"What the? Where did he go?" he said as he looked back and forward for the Assassin but he was nowhere to be found. "Who was that guy? He was a talented pilot, and no way a ordinary assassin." Kira said as he stared at the last spot that the Assassin was in. "Was he working alone? Or is he working for someone?" Kira thought as he turned the Freedom around and started walking to the remains of the shelter and everyone else.

* * *

Minerva, Experimental Pilot Trio Room…

You would think that a room so early in the morning would be quite. Not this room. Both Sojiro and Hidan were snoring so loud that you would think on how anyone could sleep though it. However Seijin did just that as he laid in his bed, like he was sleeping in a coffin as the computer on the opposite end of the room was flashing a message.

Without an alarm, Seijin shot his eyes open as he sat up from his spot to look directly at the computer's screen. Not saying anything, he swung his legs to the side of the bed, stood up and walked to the computer. He grabbed a head set that was hanging on the side of the monitor as he pressed it against his ear, while pressing the button to receive the message.

"What is it?"

"_Orb has signed a treaty with the Atlantic Federation. ORB plans on leaving the Minvera to be destroyed by the Federation after it leaves Orb territory. Tell the Captain to prepare for battle once they leave Orb."_ a voice said out of the head set. By the sound of the voice, it was young male, but other than that there was not much to explain about the caller, other than the fact he was contacting Seijin rather than the Captain with this information.

"Understood." Seijin said as he closed the communication, placed the head set back on the side of the monitor. He then went to go change from his sleep clothes to his uniform, heading to the changing room, not caring if he woke the others. Except that Hidan's and Sojiro's snoring was so loud, it didn't make a difference. The door closed behind him as he got changed into his uniform in minutes, exiting the room. Sojiro at that time opened his eyes and sat up to see Seijin all dressed up.

"What's up? Why are you up so early?" Sojiro drozily asked as he rubbed his eye.

"Something came up, I suggest you prepare for a battle." Seijin said as he fixed his collar, then left the room without saying anything else. However, instead of doing anything to 'prepare for battle,' Sojiro fell right back to sleep.


End file.
